APRENDIENDO A AMAR
by safiro
Summary: Transcripción/ Viven bajo el mismo techo, pero solo por cuestiones de trabajo, ella ha sido su mejor asistente y él su único amor, ¿Podrá él ver a Candice White como algo más que su empleada? ¿Podrá ella entrar en el duro corazón de Terry Grandchester?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Uno **

—*—

*-_C-pov-*_

Gracias a Dios por fin era viernes, solo tendría que esperar unos quince minutos más y podría irme a descansar, me daría una larga ducha y luego de repasar un poco para un examen que tendría mañana en la universidad, podría dormir tranquila toda la noche.

Aunque mi trabajo no es tan estresante y lo desempeño con bastante facilidad, como todo trabajo, igual tiene algunas desventajas, yo soy la asistente personal de uno de los hombres más ricos del país, soy la encargada de organizar su agenda personal y laboral para las veinticuatro horas del día, como también su casa, si, su casa, mi jefe no es como el típico empresario normal, él no se la pasa encerrado en una oficina en el último piso de alguno de los edificios más caros de la ciudad, no, él trabaja en la oficina de su propia casa y solo va a la empresa de ser necesario o cuando surge alguna emergencia, tampoco se queda el día entero metido en la oficina nada más que revisando papeles y dando órdenes, mi jefe si tiene vida propia y es bastante sociable, también acostumbra viajar para revisar las sedes de sus empresas, pero en estos viajes yo solo le organizo la agenda y no lo acompaño aunque sea su asistente, pues aún estoy en la universidad y no puedo faltar.

En algunas ocasiones me siento más como el ama de llaves que como su asistente, pues aparte de su agenda, también estoy pendiente del funcionamiento de su casa y de que las labores se desempeñen como deben ser, pero a fin de cuentas, no me puedo quejar, eso estaba estipulado en el contrato desde el comienzo y yo acepte el trabajo, aunque esa no es la parte desagradable a la que quiero llegar. Llevo trabajando para él dos años y medio, cuando me contrato yo en verdad estaba sorprendida, pues carecía de experiencia en cualquier tipo de trabajo, apenas y estaba comenzando mi carrera de administración, estaba bastante joven y este era el primer trabajo que intentaba conseguir, por eso me asombre cuando lo conseguí tan fácilmente.

Pero también me sentí muy feliz porque era lo que necesitaba, aparte de que me aceptaban sin experiencia, mi jefe tampoco puso objeción por el hecho de que yo estuviera aun en la universidad, tuve que cambiar mis horarios de clase, de todos los días en semana, para estudiar solo los sábados, pero no le vi problema y los cambie, ya que aparte de todo eso, también me brindaban alojo. Anteriormente mi padre me había estado costeando el apartamento compartido en el que me quedaba, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil pagarlo junto a la universidad, así que por eso decidí buscar trabajo, y encontrar uno que aparte de una buena paga te brindaba donde dormir y comida gratis, era realmente un milagro.

Mudarme a _vivir_ en la misma casa que mi jefe aunque al comienzo se me hizo extraño, con el tiempo comprendí el motivo por el cual era un requisito primordial para conseguir el trabajo, pues aparte de que él trabajaba en su propia casa, en ocasiones tenía que levantarme muy temprano o acostarme muy tarde para realizar mis actividades u organizar eventos especiales que algunas veces se realizaba en la casa, así que era mucho más fácil dormir ahí y no tener que ir hasta algún apartamento lejos de mi trabajo, lo que me tomaría el doble del tiempo en poder descansar y me pondría en peligro al estar en la calle a altas horas de la noche.

Al comienzo de mi trabajo, muchos se sorprendieron de que fuera tan joven, ya que dudaron que yo estuviera capacitada para cumplir con las exigencia de mi jefe y que tuviera el suficiente carácter para aguantarlo no solo a él, sino también a los muchos empresarios que llamaban o atendía a diario, o a la misma servidumbre de la casa, que eran muchos años mayores que yo y que al comienzo desconfiaban de mi eficiencia, pero les demostré que mi edad no tenía nada que ver con mi desempeño y me gane la confianza de todos e incluso mi propio jefe ha reconocido que lo he hecho mucho mejor que anteriores asistentes que ha tenido y que me doblaban la edad.

Pero aquí viene el punto malo de mi trabajo, pues no solo tengo que lidiar con el genio de mi jefe y la servidumbre si no también con el de miles de mujeres que frecuentan la casa y que esperan llegar a ser algún día las dueñas y señoras de la casa, pero que no pasan de ser nada más que las amantes de turno, pues no duran ni siquiera una semana. En mi tiempo de trabajar en esta casa, nunca he visto a una chica entrar y salir por la puerta más de tres ocasiones, siempre llegan muy altivas y arrogantes tratando a quien se le cruza de mala manera, pensando en que serán la afortunada mujer que conquiste por fin el corazón del imposible de mi jefe, pero se van como todas, sin nada más que un revolcón, y con el corazón roto o la esperanza y la dignidad por los suelos. Y lo malo de todo esto y especialmente de mi trabajo, es que yo aunque cruzo esa puerta todos los días desde hace más de dos años y aunque no miro con altivez a nadie, alguna vez he tenido la esperanza de ser esa mujer que conquiste el corazón del hombre más duro que he conocido en la vida.

Sí, desafortunadamente yo me puedo contar entre las miles de mujeres que se encuentran enamoradas del famosísimo empresario Terry Grandchester, pero mi enamoramiento es real, pues yo no estoy interesada en su imagen exitosa, ni en sus millones de dólares, ni en su cara bonita, yo lo conozco de verdad, conozco su verdadera forma de ser, conozco al verdadero Terry Grandchester y aunque es duro y frío, también sé que es alguien emprendedor y luchador que no se deja vencer, que tiene un gran respeto por su familia y se preocupa por ellos como nadie, que aunque no cree en el amor si confía ciegamente en el cariño familiar y es por ellos que ha luchado tan duro estos años.

Aunque sea un hombre difícil y en ocasiones demasiado mal humorado, siempre me ha tratado con respeto y hacia mí nunca ha habido ninguna ofensa ni insulto, pero sea como sea su forma de ser igual me enamore como una idiota de él. Pero siempre he tratado de esconderlo, siempre finjo lo que no es y hasta ahora lo he logrado con éxito, él jamás se enterara de mis sentimientos y entonces mi corazón estará completo y no sufrirá algún fuerte golpe cuando él me rechace franca y secamente, dejándome en claro que si las miles de mujeres que _si_ son hermosas y perfectas no han podido tenerlo, mucho menos podría hacerlo alguien tan simple y normal como _yo_.

Y aquí estaba precisamente yo, dirigiéndome hacia su despacho para informarle la visita de una de las mujeres en turno, y sintiendo como se me estruja el corazón en el pecho por la idea de saber que de nuevo saldrá con la chica del día a pasarla bien y a darle a ella lo que yo tanto deseo, _un poco de su atención_, pues para él yo no existo, o mejor dicho, para él solo existe _Candice_, su fiel y eficaz asistente, la que no importa si es hombre o mujer pues lo único importante que tiene es su cerebro y desempeño. Pero yo quiero que conozca a _Candy_, a la mujer fiel y entregada que estaría dispuesta a mostrarle que su opinión sobre el amor es incorrecta y demostrarle con hechos como se ama de verdad. Pero eso es solo un simple y estúpido sueño.

Toque la puerta en tres ocasiones y espere tranquilamente a que me diera su autorización para entrar, la piel se me erizo cuando escuche su voz dándome el permiso para entrar, que aunque sonó firme, siempre tenía ese toque aterciopelado que tanto me embelesaba.

— Señor Grandchester— dije tan seria y profesional como siempre

— ¿Qué pasa Candice?— me pregunto sin despegar sus ojos del computador portátil sobre su escritorio

— En la sala se encuentra la señorita Marlow— en esta ocasión levanto su mirada hacia mi

— ¿Qué demonios hace Karen hoy aquí?— dijo frunciendo el seño

— No tengo la menor idea señor Grandchester, ella dijo que usted la estaba esperando—

— De ninguna manera, hoy no pienso salir, dile que se vaya y si es posible dile que no regrese— y regreso su atención al portátil

— Si señor— respondí y salí

Esas palabras eran la señal que me daba a entender que el tiempo de Karen Marlow había terminado, ni siquiera había alcanzado una tercera cita y él ya no la quería ver, otra vez tendría que presenciar, la cólera y desilusión que mostraría la chica, o había algunas que salían dignamente sin expresión alguna, pero sin importar el cómo reaccionara, otra vez era _yo_ la encargada de dar la _no_ grata noticia.

— Señorita Marlow— le dije a la despampanante chica sentada en el gran sofá de la sala, ella me miro con fastidio y se levantó de manera arrogante. Bien, esta vez no iba a ser tan difícil dar la noticia, detestaba que me miraran así, que se sintieran mejor que yo, pero al final eran ella las que resultaban ser mucho menos al terminar mendigando un poco de atención luego de ser rechazadas— El señor Grandchester se encuentra muy ocupado en este momento y me ha pedido que le diga por favor se retire— ella frunció el ceño y me miro sorprendida

— ¿Qué? Terry no pudo haber dicho eso, estas mintiendo— me dijo enojada

— No estoy mintiendo señorita, el señor Grandchester me pidió que le diga por favor se regiré— ella se acercó a mí de manera amenazadora

— No te creo— me examino de arriba abajo y luego sonrió con arrogancia, en momentos así es que detestaba vestirme de este modo, con Jeans algo flojos, camisetas, zapatillas y mi cabello recogido en una cola, pero la verdad, nunca me importo la moda y tampoco consideraba adecuado vestirme como una prostituta cuando trabajaba con alguien como Terry y en una casa como la suya, los fines de semana me arreglaba un poco más, pero aquí prefería estar más cómoda y discreta— puedo imaginar que ni siquiera le informaste de mi visita, Terry no sería capaz de no atenderme— comento con arrogancia

— Fueron sus palabras, no las mías— dije comenzando a irritarme, ella de nuevo me examino y volvió a sonreír

— Ya veo, imagino que estas celosa de que pronto seré la señora Grandchester y estas interfiriendo entre nosotros, porque Terry no le presta atención a una niña como tú— yo rodé los ojos, muchas veces me habían dicho lo mismo y aunque yo estuviera enamorada de él, jamás había interferido en su vida ni mucho menos en sus relaciones

— Se equivoca— dije simplemente

— ¡No mientas!— dijo tomándome fuertemente del brazo y enterrando sus uñas en mi piel, me mordí la lengua para no quejarme de dolor

— No tengo porque mentir, así que si es tan amable de soltarme—

— ¡Me lo estas negando! ¡Terry!— empezó a gritar y a zarandearme. Si no me soltaba rápido, quien iba a perder la paciencia era yo, esta era la primera vez que alguna de las miles de chicas me agredía físicamente y no iba a permitir que continuara haciéndolo— ¡Cuando sea la señora de esta casa, serás la primera en salir de aquí, pues obligare a Terry a hacerlo!— dijo de nuevo sacudiéndome, estaba a punto de estampar la palma de mi mano en su mejilla cuando un fuerte rugido hizo a Karen detenerse

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!— exclamo furioso Terry caminando hacia nosotras, Karen rápidamente me soltó empujándome hacia atrás, me sentí caer ya que no reaccione a tiempo y perdí el equilibrio, pero antes de tocar el suelo, sentí que alguien me sostenía de la cintura, levante mi rostro y vi que el mismísimo Terry Grandchester era quien estaba evitando que le hiciera una visita al suelo cortesía de Karen— ¡¿Por qué rayos estas ultrajando a Candice, Karen?!— volvió a rugir cuando estuve completamente de pie

— ¡Ella me provocó! Me mintió al decirme que tú no querías verme y me habías pedido que me fuera, esta celosa y por eso no te aviso de mi visita— dijo Karen con superioridad, en verdad ella pensaba que yo no le había contado a Terry sobre ella, estaba esperando que él me diera una reprimenda delante suyo

— Candice no te dijo mentiras— dijo Terry en tono frío— todo lo que te dijo fue verdad, además ¿Quién te dijo a ti que serias la señora de esta casa? No seas ilusa— comento despectivo

— Pero Terry— dijo ella en tono meloso, pero él la continúo mirando frio

— Lárgate Karen, ¿Pensaste que por calentar mi cama en dos ocasiones, ibas a ser la señora Grandchester?— Karen abrió la boca y luego la cerro sorprendida— Pues estas muy equivocada, ya deberías saber en qué te estabas metiendo desde antes, claramente te dije que yo no quiero compromisos. ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa, armar un escándalo y agredir a mi personal?— ella de nuevo no dijo nada— Exacto, no eres nadie, así que ¡largo de mi casa ahora mismo!— los ojos de Karen se llenaron de lágrimas y girando rápidamente tomo el rumbo de la puerta y se marcho

En otra ocasión, me hubiera sentido mal por las palabras frías y duras que Terry le había dado, pero esta vez, me sentía bien, ella no era ninguna niña inocente con la que habían estado jugando, y luego de lo que ella me había dicho y hecho, menos le iba a tener compasión, se lo merecía, así como ella me trato merecía ser tratada.

— Disculpa el escándalo Candice— dijo Terry quien aún me tenía agarrada por la cintura

— No se preocupe señor Grandchester— dije zafándome de entre sus manos

— Déjeme revisarle el brazo, le está sangrando— dijo algo preocupado, yo mire mi brazo izquierdo y efectivamente estaba sangrando, además se veían claramente la marca de las uñas de Karen en mi piel blanca, mentalmente la maldije mil veces por eso, aunque yo acostumbraba usar camisetas en la casa, afuera no las usaba, y aunque lo hiciera, no tenían la manga tan larga como para tapar las marcas que me quedarían por un buen tiempo, si por lo menos estuviéramos en invierno podría taparme con alguna chaqueta, pero estábamos en pleno verano

— No se preocupe señor, ya mismo le pido a Dorothy que me preste el botiquín, usted regrese a su trabajo, esto no es nada—

— Pero Candice—

— Ya le dije que no se preocupe— le dije seriamente, él me miro y suspiro

— Esta bien, tan terca como siempre— dijo sonriendo de lado, aunque Terry fuera duro y frio, yo era de las pocas personas que había podido ver al otro lado, al Terry preocupado y entregado a su familia, al que le gustaba estar al pendiente de sus trabajadores y sus necesidades, había aprendido a comprender su humor e incluso aunque nos tratáramos siempre con respeto, yo había visto una parte más carismática de él, que no salía a flote con cualquiera, pero que conmigo si lo había hecho, yo me sentía afortunada de poder conocer a ese otro Terry, al verdadero— discúlpame de nuevo por esto— me dijo con sinceridad

— ¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que no se preocupe?— él volvió a sonreír

— Esta bien, pero será mejor que se revise el brazo— yo asentí y salí tranquilamente hacia la cocina

Cuando Dorothy, la cocinera y casi una madre para mí, me vio se asustó, así que mientras me desinfectaba las pequeñas heridas y me limpiaba la sangre le conté lo sucedido y ella empezó a despotricar a la dichosa Karen por lo que me había hecho. Luego de calmar a Dorothy y de que me diera alguna de sus cremas para las cicatrices con la cual me aseguro mañana no se vería ni una sola marca, me retire a mi habitación y me di una ducha y con mucho cuidado me unte la famosa crema antes de estudiar un poco para mi examen, pasadas las nueve y media de la noche, me acosté a dormir.

Al día siguiente me desperté a la hora acostumbrada y desayune junto a Dorothy antes de ir a la universidad, ella muy cariñosamente me recordó la fecha que era hoy con un pequeño pastel de chocolate y con un par de aretes de plata como regalo. Era mi cumpleaños, hoy estaba cumpliendo veintiún años de edad y lo había olvidado por completo, acepte a regaña dientes los presentes de Dorothy y rápidamente me marche a la universidad. Mi cumpleaños significaba solo una cosa, que hoy mi mejor amiga Annie, se las ingeniaría para darme una _"fiesta_" sorpresa, la cual nunca era sorpresa pues ella siempre hacia lo mismo todos los años y yo siempre la descubría antes.

El día se pasó como todos los sábados, llenos de clases y exámenes, esa era una de las desventajas de mi trabajo, haber tenido que cambiar mi horario de semana, de solo dos clases por día a solo un día el fin de semana, y clases todo el día, era bastante pesado pero no me quedaba otra opción, con el dinero que ganaba me estaba costeando yo misma la universidad y me quedaba dinero de sobra para mis gastos personales perfectamente, mi paga en verdad era buena, mi padre no había vuelto a gastar un solo centavo y aunque le molestaba el que hubiera tenido que trabajar para mantenerme por mi misma, yo le había asegurado que no me quejaba porque mi trabajo era realmente bueno, y en verdad lo era, mi trabajo no era estresante, habían algunos problemas como el de la tarde pasada, pero el resto, siempre era tranquilo.

Cuando por fin termino mi última clase agradecí a los cielos por el final del día, y porque mañana era mi día libre, mi trabajo era solo de lunes a viernes, y el sábado lo ocupaba estudiando todo el día, así que era el domingo mi día para descansar y dormir todo lo que quisiera. Cuando salí del salón a las seis de la tarde, me encontré a Annie y Archie esperándome afuera.

_Se habían demorado en aparecer_. Pensé.

— Hola— los salude con nerviosismo

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Candy!— grito Archie mientras me daba un abrazo de oso— ¡Ya eres una vieja!— dijo sonriendo

— ¡Hey! ¿Recuerdas que eres un año mayor que yo?— le dije regresándole la sonrisa

— ¿Así que vieja eh?— le pregunto Annie— yo tengo la misma edad que Candy— Archie dejo de sonreír y se puso absolutamente nervioso

— Annie, pues… eh… sabes que solo la estaba molestando… no son para nada viejas— trato de remediar, Annie soltó una carcajada y le dio un beso en la mejilla

— Feliz cumpleaños Amiga— dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un abrazo

— Gracias— le respondí aun nerviosa, aún faltaba lo más importante

— No te preocupes, no te voy a hacer ninguna fiesta sorpresa— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida— ya me di cuenta de que no sirve de nada, pues igual siempre lo sospechas— yo sonreí triunfal, por fin un cumpleaños tranquilo— Así que— mi sonrisa se borró— no lo hare sorpresa, ¡directamente te diré que nos iremos de fiesta!—

— ¡Annie! Se supone que es mi cumpleaños, es a mí a quien tienen que complacer, y si yo digo que no quiero fiesta, no debes hacerla—

— Tonterías Candy, todos los cumpleaños se tienen que celebrar— dijo Archie y yo lo fulmine con la mirada pero él ni me tomo en cuenta

— Ahora mismo nos vamos a mi apartamento para arreglarte, iremos a un bar de moda, el Dj es amigo de Archie así que estaremos en el área VIP— comento feliz y yo solo bufe frustrada— Apresúrate— dijo empezando a jalarme— Tengo la ropa ideal para esta noche y no voy a recibir un no por respuesta, sé que te gustara— de nuevo bufe pero como siempre ella me ignoro

Subimos al Jeep de Archie y luego de dejarnos en el apartamento de su novia, se despidió prometiendo estar puntual para recogernos. Definitivamente, este sería un cumpleaños igual que todos, _demasiado escandaloso. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Dos **

—*—

*-_T-pov-*_

— No puedo creer que haya hecho eso—

— Créelo Ster, lo hizo— le dije a mi mejor amigo

— ¡Pero es una maldita zorra! ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer un escándalo como ese en tu casa? Y lo peor de todo es que agredió a Candy— chillo mi mejor amiga

— Eso es lo que más lamento Paty, a la pobre Candice le quedo el brazo marcado con las uñas de Karen, me siento culpable—

— Eres culpable— dijo de nuevo mi amiga— Tienes que dejar esa actitud de Don Juan o al menos no seguir revolcándote con ellas en tu casa, la pobre Candy es la que tiene que aguantar la ira de todas, ella no es tu madre Terry y ni siquiera una madre hace lo que a Candy le toca hacer, ¿Te imaginas lo terrible que debe ser para ella aguantar el genio de todas esas zorras?—

— Yo no me revuelco con nadie en mi casa Paty y lo sabes, no es mi culpa que todo el maldito mundo sepa donde vivo y que las mujeres se empeñen en irme a buscar a mi propia casa, yo no las cito ahí, ellas van solas—

— Pues vas a tener que poner algún servicio de seguridad, Candy no puede seguir siendo el blanco de la ira de todas esas mujeres histerias— yo guarde silencio porque tenía la razón— aunque el mejor remedio es que dejes de frecuentar a tantas mujeres y te decidas de una maldita vez por una sola— yo la ignore, pero de todo eso, ella tenía razón en una sola cosa Candice era la mejor asistente que había tenido en mucho tiempo y no me podía dar el lujo de perderla por incidentes como el de ayer, tendría que tener mucho cuidado pues no quería que se aburriera por eso y dejara el trabajo, era realmente la mujer más eficiente que había conocido en la vida y estaba fuera de contexto el perder semejante joya de persona. La había contratado aunque no tuviera nada de experiencia y aunque fuera tan joven por algo en especial, que para mí era primordial, ella era la primera mujer que no se me insinuaba ni me hacía miradas coquetas en cuanto me veía, se notaba que claramente estaba buscando el trabajo y poco le importaba si era yo o cualquier otro su jefe, solo buscaba trabajar y no la forma de entrar a mi casa y tratar de conquistarme, primordialmente fue eso lo que me motivo a contratarla y la verdad me lleve una gran sorpresa al descubrir lo eficiente e inteligente que era, además de discreta y respetuosa.

— Gira aquí— me indico Paty luego de un rato en silencio — Es ese lugar, el del letrero azul— me estacione cerca del famoso nuevo Bar, al que Paty y Ster mis mejores amigos me habían invitado y al cual había aceptado ir, pues necesitaba un poco de distracción

Bajamos del auto y entramos en el Bar de moda, me agradaba, no era demasiado escandaloso y había un buen ambiente, en cuanto nos reconocieron a Ster y a mí, pues ambos éramos empresarios famosos y reconocidos en el país, nos dejaron pasar al área VIP. Estuvimos un rato conversando y tomando un poco mientras escuchábamos la música del lugar, hoy no tenía ninguna intención de buscar compañía femenina pues luego del incidente con Karen estaba un poco estresado y prefería quedarme tranquilo unos días y descansar de tanta histeria por parte de las mujeres. Varias habían pasado y me habían hecho ojitos pero las había ignorado a todas, hoy no estaba de humor.

De repente la música paro y el Dj probó el sonido del micrófono. Hizo un par de preguntas para saber cómo la estábamos pasando y luego dijo que había una noticia importante que dar y le paso el micrófono a una chica pelinegra, bastante guapa.

— Solo quiero dar un saludo especial a alguien y aunque sé que te vas a molestar conmigo, no pude evitarlo, me gustaría que todos dieran un aplauso a mi amiga Candy White que hoy está cumpliendo veintiún años, ¡feliz cumpleaños amiga!, aunque sé que ahora me quieres matar, también sé que me adoras tanto como yo a ti— yo me quede medio estático ¿Candy White? ¿Candice?

Una gran luz color blanca ilumino un lugar en específico, ahí parada junto a un hombre de aspecto bastante robusto y mirando furiosa hacia el lugar donde hablaba la chica, estaba mi asistente personal, Candice estaba cumpliendo años y yo no tenía la menor idea. En cuanto todos empezamos a aplaudir, porque me uní a ellos, el Dj hacia una mescla rara de la canción de feliz cumpleaños, ella se puso absolutamente roja y luego de dar una sonrisa de agradecimiento enterró el rostro en el pecho del chico que estaba a su lado, el cual le dio un abrazo reconfortante y rio por algo que le dijo.

Yo estaba algo asombrado, Candice estaba absolutamente diferente, su aspecto había cambiado muchísimo, había hecho a un lado las camisetas y pantalones algo anchos y tenía puesto un jean completamente ajustado y una blusa de tiras que aunque no tenía ningún escote exagerado se le pegaba al cuerpo mostrando perfectamente su buena figura, aunque por lo menos aún seguía usando zapatillas, pero el cabello también se lo había soltado y le caía en hondas dejado ver una cabellera sorprendente. Nunca la había visto así, pero ahora que lo pensaba, nunca la había visto fuera de la casa en horarios que no fuera de trabajo, solo la veía cuando desempañaba su papel de asistente y ahora es que pensaba en que ella tenía otra personalidad y otra forma de ser que yo no conocía, _la verdadera, _yo sabía que ella era bonita, no era una mujer despampanante pero tampoco era fea, y la verdad es que bajo toda esa fachada discreta que usaba en mi casa, había una chica normal y en verdad hermosa.

— Y más te vale que salgas a bailar o hare que Archie te arrastre hasta la pista— continúo la pelinegra sacándome de mis pensamientos, luego de que los aplausos cesaron, Candice levanto el rostro y la fulmino nuevamente con la mirada, su amiga solo le dio una sonrisa desde donde estaba

— ¡Bien!— dijo el Dj— Continuemos, y para que nuestra cumpleañera de hoy cumpla con su baile, les podre _Get Right_ de la señorita _J-Lo_—

Regrese mi atención a Candice y la vi discutir con el chico a su lado, mientras este solo reía y la jalaba a la pista de baile.

— ¡No sabía que Candy estaba cumpliendo años!— chillo Paty— Tendré que comprarle algo y ahora que termine de bailar iré a saludarla. ¿Sabías que era su cumpleaños?— me pregunto, yo simplemente negué

— No tenía la menor idea—

— Claro, era de imaginarse, prácticamente vive contigo hace más de dos años y sí mucho sabes cuál es su apellido, nada más— yo guarde silencio, era verdad

— Candy, está realmente cambiadísima— comento Ster

— Yo no la veo tan cambiada— dijo Paty— es lo que acostumbra usar fuera de la casa de Terry, ni siquiera está usando tacones, así viste casi siempre— continuo hablando mientras se encogía de hombros

— ¿Tu como sabes tanto?— pregunte

— Me llevo bien con ella, me la he encontrado un par de veces a ella y a su amiga Annie cuando esta la obliga a ir de compras— dijo lanzando una risita— Al parecer aprendió a bailar mejor, siempre se quejaba porque no sabía y lo está haciendo bastante bien— dijo de nuevo mirando hacia Candice

Yo me gire para verla y efectivamente ella estaba bailando ahora un poco más animada con el chico de antes, el cual hacia comentarios que la hacían reír, Candice se movía bastante bien y aunque se notaba un poco incomoda los comentarios del chico la estaban calmando, y de nuevo caía en la cuenta de que jamás la había visto reír con tanto entusiasmo, yo no sabía nada de ella que no fuera relacionado con el trabajo.

La noche continuo pero mi atención se iba cada tanto hacia el lugar donde estaba Candice, yo estaba sorprendido, luego del baile se había ido a la mesa con sus amigos, había aparte de la pelinegra y el chico con el que había bailado, dos personas más, una pareja por lo que pude notar, pero ella no había dejado de reír en toda la noche, aunque no bailo más, y bebió poco, pues rechazo casi todos los tragos que le ofrecían, estuvo siempre conversando y riendo con sus amigos, Paty al final no había ido a saludarla pues Ster la había sacado a bailar y eso era hacer que mi amiga se olvidara del resto del mundo, le _encantaba _bailar.

Yo además estaba algo sorprendido por mi propio interés hacia ella, no sé porque me asombraba tanto, era lógico que ella tuviera una forma de ser diferente fuera de mi casa y el trabajo, que no se comportaba igual con las personas de afuera a como lo hacía conmigo, pero en verdad, ella llevaba más de dos años en mi propia casa y yo hasta ahora venía a ver un poco de la que debía ser su verdadera forma de ser.

La vi levantarse junto a sus amigos y salir del establecimiento, segundos después Ster vino con Paty dispuestos también a irnos, ya estaba un poco tarde y yo no me había dado ni cuenta de la hora que era. En la salida vimos que Candice y sus amigos no se habían ido del todo, estaban charlando animadamente en la acera frente al bar, Paty no se aguantó y grito el nombre de Candice animadamente, ella giro a todos lados y cuando la vio sonrió ampliamente y se acercó, luego nos reconoció a Ster y a mi mientras continuaba acercándose, y a nosotros nos dio una suave sonría.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños!— chillo Paty lanzándose a abrazarla cuando ella justo estaba llegando— No sabia que hoy cumplías años, te debo tu regalo—

— Gracias Paty, pero no hace falta que me des nada. Buenas noches señor Grandchester, Ster— dijo girándose hacia nosotros y saludándonos con una medio sonrisa, y entonces de nuevo caí en cuenta de que a todos los llamaba por su nombre, menos a mi

— Feliz cumpleaños Candy— le dijo Ster ella sonrió

— No tenía la menor idea de que hoy cumplías años, felicidades— le dije, ella hizo una cara asustada cayendo en cuenta de algo

— ¿No me digan que ustedes estaban adentro?— yo asentí sonriendo— ¡Qué vergüenza!— exclamo y se giró mirando mal a su amiga que en ese momento justo se había girado a mirarla y le guiño un ojo, Candice bufo

— No tienes por qué avergonzarte, fue un detalle muy lindo de Annie— comento Paty

— Si claro— respondió irónica

— ¿Ya se van?— pregunte, ella se giró a verme

— Si, estábamos a punto de irnos—

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? Vamos al mismo sitio— explique

— Gracias señor Grandchester, pero no voy para la casa, me quedare con Annie hoy— yo asentí algo desilusionado y no entendí porque me sentía así

— ¡Pecas!— la llamo el afeminado con quien estaba bailando antes, pude notar que era novio de su amiga Annie pues estaban tomados de la mano— ¡Ni creas que te vas a escapar!— dijo riéndole

— Malditos chantajistas— la escuche decir por lo bajo— Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, buenas noches— dijo despidiéndose y se fue junto a sus amigos, los vi subir a un enorme Jeep y arrancar a toda velocidad

Luego de que nosotros también subiéramos a mi auto lleve a mis amigos hasta su casa, pues ambos vivían juntos desde hace un tiempo, y pocos minutos después llegue a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y después de una ducha me acosté a dormir, me quede dormido pensando en lo poco y nada que sabía de Candice.

Al día siguiente me desperté después de las diez, un horario bastante tarde para mí, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer nada, así que tome el pantalón del pijama, y cuando me lo puse salí de la habitación sin rumbo fijo. Sin pensarlo mucho llegue hasta la cocina, yo no acostumbraba estar mucho por esos lugares pero no había nada más que hacer, tal vez le pediría a Dorothy que hiciera un par de galletas, de las que hace tanto tiempo no probaba y que también le quedaban. Cuando entre en la cocina me quede parado y de nuevo sorprendido, Candice estaba junto a Dorothy, ambas dándome la espalda y ella tomando un gran vaso de agua, pero eso no era lo sorprendente, de nuevo lo sorprendente era su atuendo, tenía unos shorts cortos ajustados al cuerpo y una camiseta algo holgada, el cabello suelto y descalza, se veía condenadamente sexy. _¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando? ¡Es mi asistente!_

— Dorothy, recuérdame para mi próximo cumpleaños, atarme a la cama con cadenas y no salir por una semana, especialmente si es con Annie y Archie, no puedo creer que me hayan hecho tomar alcohol a la fuerza, me obligan a ir a un bar, me hacen pasar vergüenza delante todo el mundo y me emborrachan sin mi consentimiento ¡me estoy muriendo del dolor de cabeza y todo es culpa de ellos! Jamás en mi vida me había sentido así de mal— se quejó mientras se tomaba la cabeza y a mí me pareció completamente divertido, tenía resaca y al parecer nunca en su vida la había tenido. Dorothy se rio pero cuando se giró pego un brinco al verme parado en la entrada de la cocina

— Terry me asustaste— Candice también pego un brinco cuando me escucho y se giró igual de asombrada

— Buenos días señor Grandchester— dijo sonrojada, aunque no entendí el porqué, yo solo asentí

— Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarlas—

— No te preocupes, estás en tu casa. ¿Querías algo?—

— Si, la verdad es que veía a sobornarte para que hicieras tus galletas de chocolate, hace tiempo que no como ninguna— dije sentándome en la barra de la cocina, ella sonrió

— Ya mismo empiezo a prepararlas, y tu Candy, siéntate y descansa, la pastilla pronto hará efecto— ella asintió pero cuando se giró y vio que el único lugar libre era a mi lado dudo un poco

— Siéntate Candice, no te voy a morder— ella me dio una sonrisa nerviosa pero al final se sentó— ¿Cómo te termino de ir anoche?— aunque era obvio igual lo pregunte, ella se giró hacia mí e hizo una mueca de fastidio

— Mal, a mis amigos se les ocurrió la fabulosa idea de que, como yo nunca me había emborrachado por voluntad propia, entonces tendría que hacerlo a la fuerza, así que si no es porque mis otros amigos Tom y Ángela me salvan estaría muriendo de un coma etílico— yo reí ante su exageración

— ¿En verdad nunca te habías emborrachado?—

— Jamás, nunca había pasado de más de dos copas de vino—

— Te debo mi regalo— dije luego de unos segundos en silencio

— ¿Cómo?— pregunto algo desorientada

— Te debo mi regalo de cumpleaños— ella me miro sorprendida

— Ni se le ocurra, no hace falta señor Grandchester, en verdad— yo hice una mueca, todos la trataban como Candy y ella a todos los llamaba por el nombre menos a mí, eso comenzaba a disgustarme

— Eso no está en discusión— ella iba a rebatir pero el timbre de la puerta trasera nos calló a los dos, Dorothy se apresuró a abrir

— ¡Albert! ¡Que gusto verte!— la oímos exclamar

— ¿Albert?— dijo Candice suavemente mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida trasera de la cocina

Antes de llegar a la salida, una figura de un hombre alto y apareció seguido de Dorothy que sonreía feliz, él también tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Albert!— exclamo Candice corriendo a abrazarlo, él la levanto del suelo y giro con ella un par de veces, luego de regresarla al suelo le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ella rió por el acto. ¿Sería su novio?

— ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!— dijo el tipo alegremente

— Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí, ni siquiera me llamaste—

— Quería darte la sorpresa personalmente… ¡Oh! Pero que es lo que veo, Candice Blanca White ¡Te emborrachaste!— dijo riendo a carcajadas, ella hizo una mueca

— Primero que todo, no me llames Candice, sabes que lo odio— yo alce ambas cejas sorprendido, yo siempre la había llamado Candice y ella nunca se había quejado— y segundo, culpa de la borrachera a Archie y Annie, los muy desgraciados me llevaron engañada al apartamento de Annie y luego Archie empezó a embutirme tratos ayudado de Annie— el chico de nuevo se rio fuertemente

— Es una pena, yo te habría ayudado—

— Los habrías ayudado a ellos, es lo más seguro—

— Sí, creo que esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Annie— ella le hizo una mueca de mal gusto, ante el obvio comentario de apoyo hacia la amiga de Candice, yo comenzaba a sentirme incómodo y fuera de lugar en mi propia casa. Al parecer ella lo noto porque se giró y cuando me vio hizo una sonrisa de disculpa

— Hay lo siento mucho señor Grandchester, le presento a mi mejor amigo, Albert Andry, Albert es el mi jefe, el señor Terry Grandchester— de nuevo comenzaba a molestarme tanto formalismo, después de todo yo solo era mayor que ella cuatro años, no estaba tan viejo para que me tratara de señor, el mencionado se giró hacia mí y me sonrió

— Mucho gusto, disculpe la intromisión—

— No hay problema—

— Y dime Albert, ¿Qué haces aquí? No creo que hayas venido desde Lakewood solo por mi cumpleaños— el hizo una mueca

— Qué más quisiera, pero no, estaba cerca con George y aproveche para pasar a saludarte, además te traigo un regalo de tu padre— dijo abriendo la mochila que traía y dándole dos cajitas envueltas en papel de regalo— Esta es mía— dijo mostrando la más chica— ella abrió esa primero y había una pulsera con un dije en forma de cuatí, Candice lo miro y sonrió

— Gracias Albert— dijo dándole un abrazo, el otro regalo no lo abrió— ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas?—

— Me tengo que ir en dos horas— dijo el con cara afligida— George no me dio permiso para más tiempo, tengo que estar en dos horas en el aeropuerto de regreso a Indiana y luego a Lakewood, tenemos mucho trabajo— ella sonrió desilusionada

— No importa, por lo menos pudiste pasar a saludarme, deja me arreglo y te acompaño al aeropuerto— él asintió y ella salió volando a su habitación

Al parecer el amigo de Candice no era la primera vez que venía a mi casa, pues según él y Dorothy, había venido un par de veces en estos años a visitarla, me conto que se conocían desde que eran niños y que sus padres eran mejores amigos también, así se habían conocido, él la trataba como si fuera el hermano mayor, pero claramente se notaba que estaba interesado en algo más que una amistad con Candice, pero según vi, ella solo lo veía como un amigo.

Después de unos minutos apareció Candice, ya cambiada y arreglada, Paty tenía razón, ella llevaba un pantalón ajustado, una blusa de tiras, zapatillas y el cabello suelto, además de la manilla que le acababan de regalar, tenía un estilo parecido al de la noche anterior, y totalmente diferente al acostumbrado en el trabajo. Ella se despidió educadamente de mí y se marchó con su amigo.

— ¿Es linda, cierto?— pregunto Dorothy sacándome de mis cavilaciones

— ¿Cómo?—

— Candy, es linda— yo solo asentí— además su belleza es totalmente diferente a la acostumbrada y ordinaria, ella tiene una belleza natural y sencilla— de nuevo solo asentí— Es la única mujer decente que ha pisado esta casa en años, aparte de la señorita O 'Bryan claro— dijo refiriéndose a Paty— Aquí tienes— dijo entregándome las galletas, yo comencé a comer y a preguntarme ¿Por qué me decía todas esas cosas? Pero preferí dejarlo pasar y comí en silencio

Gracias a todas las que han leído las historias que he subido, pero en especial a las autoras que me dieron su permiso de compartir su talento


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Tres **

—*—

*-_T-pov-*_

Las horas pasaron y de nuevo ya era lunes, otra semana de trabajo comenzaba. Aún era temprano, apenas y había entrado la tarde y ya había recibido un montón de llamadas de la empresa en la mañana. Aunque la gente lo viera extraño o excéntrico a mí no me gustaba estar todo el día en la empresa, tenía una oficina allá, pero nunca pase un día completo en ese lugar, prefería trabajar desde la tranquilidad de mi casa e ir solamente cuando era necesario, tenía personas de mi confianza delegadas allí y sé que eran capaces de hacerse cargo de cualquier inconveniente.

A mis veinticinco años, tenía una exitosa carrera y era conocido en todo el país como uno de los jóvenes más ricos y codiciados por las mujeres, título que me molestaba de sobremanera, pues las personas en ocasiones no me dejaban en paz, y todas las mujeres que se acercaban a mí siempre tenían una doble intención, por eso jamás tome en serio a ninguna y siempre he considerado que el amor es para alguien más, pero no para mí.

Disfrutaba de la buena compañía de una dama, pero nunca me ataba a ninguna y se los dejaba claro desde el principio, por eso me molesto tanto el incidente con Karen el pasado viernes, ella estaba advertida y aun así se había portado altiva y mandona con Candice creyéndose próximamente la señora de la casa. Como si tal cosa fuera a suceder, nunca se me ocurriría tener como esposa a una mujer como ella, porque estaba claro que aunque yo no creía en el amor, tarde o temprano debía casarme y formar una familia, pero la verdad eso iba a ser mas tarde que temprano, por ahora no tenía esa intensión en mente. Tres toques en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación, ya conocía esa forma de tocar, era Candice.

— Adelante—

— Buenos días señor Grandchester— dijo ella entrando con su acostumbrado atuendo, ahora que había visto el otro extrañaba verla vestida de ese modo

— Buenos días Candic… ¿Puedo llamarte Candy?— le pregunte y ella alzo ambas cejas sorprendida— Es que te escuche ayer mencionar que no te gustaba que te llamaran Candice— ella se sonrojo

— No lo dije por nada en especial señor Grandchester, de verdad no hace falta que se tome la molestia solo por eso—

— Es que quiero hacerlo— le dije simplemente y ella de nuevo me miro sorprendida

— Si es así, entonces claro que puede llamarme Candy— dijo sonriendo, yo le respondí

— Entonces tú también puedes llamarme Terry solamente, y deja de tratarme de usted. Llevamos mucho tiempo trabajando juntos, y comienza a molestarme tanto formalismo—

— Claro, señor… Terry— se corrigió

— Bien, ahora sí, ¿Qué ibas a decirme?—

— Cierto, me ha llamado el señor Charlie, y me ha dicho que tiene algo importante que hablar con ust… contigo— volvió a corregirse, yo sonreí— como no sabía si ya te habías desocupado de las llamadas de la empresa, entonces le dije que le regresaría la llamada cuando hablara contigo— de nuevo se sintió algo perdida al hablarme de tu, pero ya se acostumbraría

— Entonces comunícame con él ahora mismo si puedes— ella asintió y se dispuso a salir— Candy— se sentía bien llamarla así— Espera— ella se giro

— ¿Deseas algo más?—

— Si, acércate— le pedí, abrí el primer cajón de mi escritorio y saque lo que había guardado ahí desde que entre a la oficina en la mañana— Toma— dije extendiendo la mano, ella dudosamente estiro la suya y tomo lo que le entregue. Era una cajita de terciopelo la cual guardaba un anillo de esmeraldas adentro, al verlo ella se sorprendió y me miro, antes de que pudiera hablar la interrumpí— te dije que te debía tu regalo de cumpleaños— Candy se sorprendió

— Pero señor, digo, Terry, ¡esto es demasiado!— hizo un movimiento como para regresarme el anillo y yo la mire fríamente

— Ni se te ocurra regresármelo, es de mala educación devolver lo que te regalan—

— Pero, debió valer una fortuna— exclamo nerviosa

— Si te soy sincero no me valió nada— Candy me miro sin comprender— Ese anillo lo tenía guardado desde hace un par de años, era de mi abuela Elizabeth, unos meses antes de morir me lo regalo con la condición de dárselo a la mujer que fuera capaz de serme fiel y de soportarme, así que anoche pensando en algo que darte me acorde de su existencia, a fin de cuentas, has sido la única mujer fiel y que me ha soportado verdaderamente estos dos años y medio, te lo mereces completamente—

— Pero esa no era la finalidad de este anillo Terry, tu abuela se pondría muy triste si se enterara— dijo tristemente mirando el anillo

— Si mi abuela estuviera viva, me habría obligado a darte ese anillo hace mucho tiempo, has sido la única que ha soportado ser mi asistente estos años y nunca te has quejado, a veces pienso si te estoy explotando— ella soltó una risita

— Para nada, trabajar contigo es bastante fácil— yo abrí los ojos sorprendido

— ¿Fácil? Eres la primera que dice semejante cosa—

— Lo que pasa es que tal vez soy la primera que te comprende y entiende tu forma de trabajar, antes para mí, este trabajo es bastante tranquilo— yo de nuevo me sorprendí

— Voy a tener que aumentarte el sueldo después de esas palabras, me estás haciendo quedar muy bien— dije riendo— Pero regresando al tema original, acepta el maldito anillo Candy, de lo contrario voy a gastar en algo más caro—

— Esta bien— dijo asustada— lo acepto, muchas gracias— cerro la cajita donde se encontraba el anillo y la vi hacer una expresión de indecisión, estaba pensando en hacer algo o no hacerlo. De repente me tomo desprevenido y se acercó a mí dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla— Muchas gracias Terry— dijo suavemente y se marchó. Yo me quede estático, había sido el acto más inocente que había visto en mi vida, y por alguna extraña razón, me había sentido muy bien teniéndola cerca, olía delicioso

Sentí la línea de mi oficina sonar e imagine que ella ya se había comunicado con Charlie, así que me apresure a contestar.

—*—

*-_C-pov_-*

Cuando le pase la llamada a Terry, me senté y suspire sonoramente en mi escritorio, no podía creer lo que había pasado en tan solo unos minutos, él me había pedido que lo tratara de tu y por su nombre, además de pedirme que lo dejara llamarme Candy, y encima de todo, me daba un anillo con una enorme esmeralda. Él no sabía lo importante que habían sido sus palabras para mí, ese anillo era más importante que si lo hubiera comprado en alguna joyería famosa por un millón de dólares, especialmente porque su abuela se lo había regalado con la finalidad de que se lo entregara a la mujer que le fuera fiel y lo soportara, si él supiera lo fiel que yo podría llegar a ser por él y lo mucho que lo podría aguantar, se sorprendería o tal vez se asustaría. Aun así no podía dejar de pensar en el porqué de su cambio de actitud, él había dicho que después del tiempo de trabajar juntos le estaba molestando tanto formalismo, pero yo no le había creído nada, pues nunca le importo ni le incomodo la forma en que lo llamaba. Siempre parecía no presar atención a esas cosas, como si antes no me tomara en cuenta y ahora es que venía a prestar atención en mi presencia.

Aun así, eso ya no me importaba, me había dado el mejor regalo de cumpleaños y no era solo por ser un regalo caro, sino porque ese regalo me llevaba a pensar que yo después de todo era alguien importante para él, aunque fuera solo por el aprecio a mi eficiencia y fidelidad, al menos sabía que él me tenía en cuenta y sabía que existía y que valía. Una gran sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y tuve que disimularla un poco cuando él me llamo luego de terminar la conversación con el señor Charlie, me coloque el anillo en el dedo corazón de mi mano derecha, solo para mostrarle que estaba agradecida por el detalle y que pensaba usarlo. Me levante aun tratando de disimular mi sonrisa y entre a su oficina. En cuanto entre él fijo sus ojos en mi mano derecha y lo vi sonreír un poco al ver el anillo en mi dedo, luego regreso a su semblante habitual disimulando perfectamente su anterior expresión, pero no me importaba, yo lo había visto sonreír.

— Quiero que busques más tarde el informe detallado que nos entregó Charlie la semana pasada— yo asentí— y alístate porque vamos a salir—

— ¿Puedo preguntarte a dónde?— dije cautelosa

— Necesito comprar algo y creo que no me vendría nada mal la opinión de una mujer—

— Si es ropa, creo que buscaste a la equivocada, soy terrible con la moda—

— Tonterías, ya he visto como vistes fuera del trabajo y lo haces bastante bien, vamos— dijo tomándome del brazo y jalándome fuera de la oficina

Sentí mi piel estremecerse, era la primera vez que él me tocaba sin ser estrictamente necesario, solo por eso guarde silencio y lo deje guiarme, subimos a su Volvo y arrancamos rápidamente hacia las boutique más famosas y caras de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Estuvimos escogiendo unos cuantos trajes de noche para él y me sorprendió que en realidad le estuviera ayudando con los diseños, la verdad es que lo había visto muchas veces con diferentes tipos de ropa, lo detallaba mucho y ya sabía reconocer que le quedaba mejor, aunque era casi imposible que algo le quedara mal, él es casi perfecto.

— Candy— me llamo cuando estaba terminando de pagar, la chica le dio el recibo no sin antes darle miradas insinuantes que sorprendentemente él ignoro— Quería pedirte un favor—

— ¿Cuál es?— pregunte cautelosa cuando salíamos de la tienda

— Charlie me informo sobre un coctel que se realizara este sábado, al cual debo asistir casi obligatoriamente, sé que es bastante aburrido pero me gustaría que me acompañaras—

— ¿Yo?— pregunté realmente sorprendida

— Si, ¿Por qué te sorprende?—

— Bueno, la verdad es que…— dude

— Dime la verdad— yo lo mire y él alzo una ceja con expresión fría y amenazadora, en algún tiempo atrás me habría asustado esa expresión, pero conociéndolo como lo hago ahora, ni siquiera me intimidaba. Aun así suspire rendida

— Tienes muchas chicas de donde escoger, no se para que me quieres a mi ahí— le dije con sinceridad, él volvió a fruncir el seño

— Y todas son unas estúpidas sin cerebro, que no habla sino banalidades— comento secamente— estoy cansado de estar rodeado de ese tipo de mujeres Candy, me aburrí de tantas frivolidades. Tan solo tengo veinticinco años pero de seguir rodeado de ese tipo de personas terminare siendo igual que ellas, y sería un desperdicio perder tanta inteligencia derrochándola en tonterías— comento irónico— esa fiesta va a estar llena justo de ese tipo de personas, así que no me vendría nada mal ir con alguien con verdadero cerebro y con quien puedo mantener una conversación entretenida por más de quince minutos sin necesidad de mencionar la marca de mis zapatos o mi ropa— yo sonreí al imaginar las citas de Terry y las tantas mujeres que lo frecuentaban

¿En verdad ninguna podía mantener una conversación interesante? Lo más seguro es que era verdad, pero a fin de cuentas, él solo las había querido para llevárselas a la cama, no para charlar, así que podía darme el lujo de acompañarlo y ser la única mujer con la que él se interesara en hablar, de nuevo me sentí mejor, tal vez eran ideas mías, pero Terry estaba notando más la persona que yo era y aunque no era precisamente para alguna relación sentimental, con el hecho de que le pareciera interesante charlar conmigo me conformaba.

— Esta bien, te acompaño— dije al fin, él sonrió— Pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo ir vestida a esos eventos, creo que ni siquiera tengo algo adecuado, tendré que pedirle a Annie que me acompañe esta semana a comprar algo—

— No hará falta—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunte pero rápidamente él me había tomado de la mano y me había arrastrado dentro de una tienda de ropa femenina, no pude ni protestar, su mano tomando la mía me estaba haciendo cosquillas y sentía mariposas en el estómago, debía controlarme

— Buenas tardes— nos saludó la chica que atendía, miro a Terry con una sonrisa coqueta pero en cuanto lo vio tomándome la mano su sonrisa se borró y su expresión fue fría

— Buenas tardes, busco un vestido de noche para la señorita— dijo jalándome de la mano y parándome frente a él mientras me tomaba de los hombros— quiero que no sea demasiado llamativo, pero tampoco muy discreto, algo intermedio— pidió. La chica asintió y nos hizo seguirla

— Terry, esto no es necesario, ni siquiera traje mi tarjeta de crédito—

— Shh… deja de quejarte, además ¿Quién te dijo que ibas a pagar tú?—

— Pero Terry—

— Basta Candy, yo te pedí el favor que me acompañaras, así que costeare el vestido, los zapatos y lo que sea necesario y no vas a decir una palabra más— dijo en ese tono autoritario que tan pocas veces había usado conmigo y al cual tantos tenían miedo, pero a mí no me daba miedo, por el contrario me dio fue risa— ¿De qué te ríes?— dijo frunciendo el seño

— Siempre tratas de intimidar a todos con ese tono y esa expresión, pero conmigo no funciona— él abrió los ojos asombrado

— Vaya, eres la tercera persona en decirme eso y tengo que decir que me asombra—

— ¿Quién más te lo ha dicho?—

— Aparte de mi madre, solo Paty— dijo sonriendo de lado

— ¿Y porque te asombra?—

— Porque hasta ahora, solo ellas lo habían hecho y se debe especialmente a que ambas me conocen demasiado y de muchos años, mi madre obviamente nunca se ha intimidado frente a mí y yo tampoco he intentado hacerlo con ella, pero Paty es un caso aparte—

— Bueno, tal vez yo también te conozco, no tanto como ellas, pero he trabajado contigo lo suficiente como para dejar de sentirme intimidada— él me miro serio por unos segundos

— Lo que me molesta es que yo he trabajado el mismo tiempo contigo y no se nada de ti—

— Eso es comprensible—

— No entiendo porque—

— Yo tengo que comprenderte para poder trabajar contigo, de lo contrario no hubiera durado mucho en el puesto que tengo, pero tú no necesitas conocerme para poder trabajar conmigo— se quedó callado

— Tienes razón, pero aun así, no me gusta, sigo estando molesto, no me parece justo que tú me conozcas a mí y yo a ti no— yo iba a decir algo pero no supe que— Pero eso tiene remedio— dijo simplemente y ni siquiera pude preguntar a qué se refería pues la dependienta apareció con un millón de vestidos, me puse pálida, odiaba medirme ropa

Luego de unos siete vestidos encontramos por fin el indicado, y eso fue según el punto de vista de Terry, pues él fue el que lo escogió, era un vestido verde oscuro, largo ajustado al cuerpo y en straple, aunque era sencillo, se ajustaba a mis formas y me hacía ver bien, tenía que reconocerlo, me favorecía tanto el color como el corte del vestido, la chica trajo un par de zapatos y luego de mucho renegar con ella, pues insistía en que debían ser muy altos, Terry intervino y le pidió a la chica que buscara algo más bajo pues la idea era que yo estuviera cómoda, ella sin dudarlo dos segundos le sonrió y corrió por otro estilo de zapatos diferentes.

Cuando por fin encontramos los indicados, que no eran ni muy bajos ni en extremo altos, Terry pago y salimos del lugar, pero de nuevo me vi arrastrada, esta vez a una tienda de joyería, tuve una discusión con Terry por que insistía en comprarme una gargantilla y aretes de diamantes enormes que debían costar una fortuna, pero esta vez gane aunque fuera un poco al convencerlo de comprar solo un pequeño collar de plata y nada de aretes, pues podría usar los que Dorothy me había regalado que eran bastante lindos y a mi estilo. Al final compramos un pequeño collar de plata con un dije de corazón inclinado con una piedra verde en el centro, después de todo el desgraciado se había salido con la suya pues la piedra era una esmeralda, pero lo que me agradaba es que hacia juego totalmente con el anillo y no era demasiado grande, así que me tocaba conformarme con eso.

Algo que en verdad me tenía feliz, era el hecho de que Terry estaba cambiando conmigo, definitivamente estaba siendo más carismático y no me estaba tratando como la simple asistente, sino como una amiga más. Luego de comprar todo lo necesario para el sábado, él me había invitado a una pizzería a almorzar pues ambos nos habíamos olvidado de la comida y ya pasaban las cuatro de la tarde, nos moríamos de hambre.

— En verdad eres una mujer testaruda— me dijo luego de comer el primer pedazo de pizza— No dejaste que te comprara la gargantilla—

— Pero me engañaste al comprarme un collar con esmeralda—

— Pero es muy pequeña, la gargantilla se te hubiera visto mejor—

— Me hubiera visto horrible con eso— le dije sinceramente— no estoy acostumbrada a los lujos y detesto todo lo ostentoso, el collar en cambio es más discreto—

— Por esta vez te doy la razón, de verdad que eres todo una caja de sorpresas, otra me hubiera arrebatado la gargantilla de la mano al primer momento que se la mostré, incluso me hubiera pedido comprarle dos— dijo sonriendo y mordiendo su siguiente pedazo de pizza

— A mí no me importa el dinero Terry, las cosas materiales nunca me han llamado la atención— respondí simplemente y continúe comiendo

— Me gusta eso— dijo luego de unos minutos comiendo en silencio

— ¿Qué cosa?—

— Que no te importe el dinero, eso habla muy bien de ti— yo simplemente me encogí de hombros— empiezo a sentirme más curioso sobre ti— volvió a decir luego de un rato— en verdad no eres el prototipo de mujer común y nunca me había encontrado a alguien como tú, me causas curiosidad y me intriga saber más cosas— dijo serio

— ¿Qué te gustaría saber?— le pregunte, si Terry Grandchester, estaba interesado en conocerme, ¿Quién era yo para impedírselo? Me moría por que se tomara el tiempo necesario para conocerme, aunque fuera simple curiosidad, solo saber que se interesaba en mí de alguna forma me bastaba

— ¿Estas dispuesta a responder todo lo que te pregunte solo para saciar mi curiosidad?— pregunto cauteloso

— No hay nada interesante que contar, mi vida es aburrida, no veo porque no pueda responderte alguna pregunta, te aseguro que terminaras aburriéndote—

— No estoy tan seguro de eso—

— Inténtalo entonces— él sonrió

— Bien, empezare por algo sencillo, sé que vienes de Lakewood y que viviste con tu padre, ¿Qué paso con tu madre?—

Estuvimos un buen rato hablando sobre mí, sobre mi familia, el instituto, mis amigos, la universidad, mi relación con Annie y Archie, como los conocí en la universidad y la fuerte amistad que he formado con ellos, y ahora estábamos hablando de Albert.

— Somos amigos desde que tengo memoria, jugaba con él y su hermana de niños en las vacaciones cuando iba a visitar a papá, pero su hermana se fue a estudiar lejos así que, quedamos solo él y yo, éramos inseparables, hasta que llego la universidad y nuestros rumbos cambiaron—

— Cuando lo conocí pensé que era tu novio— yo me sonroje

Ese día me había emocionado tanto al ver a Albert que me había olvidado de Terry, lo peor de todo, es que yo estaba en la peor facha del mundo, Terry nunca había aparecido por la cocina, por lo que acostumbraba a pasearme con ropa cómoda por allí, pero desde ese día, nunca volví a hacerlo, me daba vergüenza encontrármelo de nuevo con unos cortos shorts y descalza. Y aunque él ese día solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama y su torso desnudo, él era el dueño de casa, podía pasear desnudo si quería y nadie podría replicar, aunque gracias a Dios nunca se le había ocurrido hacer tremenda cosa, me mataría de un infarto.

— Perdóname por eso, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía, creo que me emocioné de más— él hizo un gesto restándole importancia

— Ahora que lo pienso, yo nunca te he visto novio—

— No tengo— comente simplemente— Creo que desde el instituto no salgo con nadie, tuve solo un par de citas que me dejaron traumada y espantada, por lo que me centre solo en el estudio, ahora también en el trabajo así que no he vuelto a salir con nadie, es más nunca he tenido novio oficial—

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto sorprendido

— Nunca ha llegado alguien que valga la pena, yo no soy el tipo de chica que sale con alguien solo por diversión o aburrimiento, podrá sonar como un cliché o anticuado pero yo quiero una relación verdadera, no un simple revolcón, quiero estar con alguien que me respete y que se merezca mi respeto, así que por eso nunca he salido en serio con nadie, se puede decir que sigo esperando al indicado o que estoy esperando el amor— dije de nuevo la verdad, yo no me sentía avergonzada de ese pensamiento, por el contrario siempre me sentí orgullosa de ser diferente a las demás en ese aspecto, yo estoy consciente de lo mucho que me valoro y no temo expresárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a él— aunque a veces mi amiga Annie me dice que moriré esperando, pero ella al final de cuentas no puede decirme nada, está realmente enamorada de Archie y él de ella— él me miro serio

— ¿En verdad crees en el amor?—

— Absolutamente— él suspiro

— En verdad estas toda llena de sorpresas, y déjame decirte que no eres para nada aburrida, por el contrario, es la conversación más interesante que he tenido con una mujer en años y obviamente no hemos hablado de la marca de mis zapatos— yo reí, él en verdad tenía un trauma con la marca de sus zapatos, ¿Cuántas veces le habrían preguntado por ellos las mujeres como para dejarlo con ese pensamiento?

— Bueno, entonces debo sentirme alagada por eso— le dije en broma, él rio pero de nuevo se puso serio

— ¿Puedo entonces decidir que, si no has tenido novio oficial por ese pensamiento, entonces tampoco has estado con nadie hablando íntimamente?— yo me sonroje inmediatamente por la pregunta— Perdona, eso fue bastante indiscreto, pero es que eres toda una caja de sorpresas— yo me calme un poco

— No hay problema, es solo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a hablar sobre eso, han sido pocas las personas con las que he hablado del tema, así que aún se me hace algo incómodo, pero si, supones bien, yo nunca he tenido relaciones con nadie— dije de nuevo sonrojándome, pero no por el hecho de ser virgen, repito, me siento orgullosa de mi misma, sino porque me sentía incomoda hablando de ese tipo de cosas justo con Terry— Debes estar pensando que soy algo rara por eso ¿no? Algunas personas me tratan de estúpida e inconsciente al ser virgen a los veintiún años—

— Para nada, más que inconsciente, eres la persona más madura y consiente con la que he tenido en gusto de conversar, y me parece excelente tu forma de pensar, aunque ya debes saber, yo no creo nada en el amor, pero en el amor para mí, sé que existe, pues tengo a dos parejas enamoradas a mi alrededor todo el tiempo— hablaba de sus padres y de sus mejores amigos Ster y Paty— pero nunca llegue a pensar las cosas como tú y ahora me cuestiono si en verdad he hecho lo correcto—

— No entiendo—

— A tu lado yo soy un libertino— dijo riendo— nunca he tomado en serio a ninguna mujer y aunque se los he dejado claro desde el comienzo, empiezo a pensar en que perdí totalmente mi tiempo derrochándolo con personas que se prestaron para ese juego— tomo un sorbo de su gaseosa y continuo— escucharte hablar me hace pensar en las muchas mujeres que he conocido y que no les importa si las aman o si las respetan con tal de que les llenen el armario de ropa y le compren cosas lujosas, solo les importa tener un apellido reconocido y mostrar ante todos que son las que más dinero tienen, me pongo a pensar que tú a tú corta edad, le has dado mejor sentido a tu vida de lo que he hecho yo con la mía—

— Hablas como si fueras un anciano de noventa años, apenas tienes veinticinco Terry, tienes toda una vida por delante—

— Y tu veintiuno y has hablado con más sabiduría que yo, pero la verdad es que me has abierto los ojos— yo lo mire ceñuda— es verdad, te juro que me has hecho ver lo perdido que he estado. Jamás me acercare de nuevo a una mujer caprichosa y vana— mi corazón se aceleró ante esa prometedora idea

— Y mucho menos a alguna que te hable de la marca de tus zapatos— dije en broma, él soltó una carcajada

— Definitivamente no—

— ¿En verdad piensas que te abrí los ojos?— le pregunte bastante incrédula por el giro que había tomado nuestra conversación

— Creo que van a hablarte más mis actos que mis palabras, pero si, aunque Paty ha intentado decírmelo de muchas formas, creo que tu inconscientemente encontraste la forma correcta—

— Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría?—

Continuamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, ahora él me conto un poco mas sobre si mismo, sobre el instituto, la universidad, lo duro que fue poder llegar a ser reconocido como el empresario que era ahora, pues muchas personas por su corta edad lo creían incapaz de hacer algo importante. Me confesó el porque me había contratado aun yo siendo tan joven, y me dijo que aparte de querer darme una oportunidad pues había recordado sus inicios cuando me conoció, lo más importante había sido que yo no había intentado coquetear con él, que no había estado interesada en el puesto para seducirlo, y que él había reconocido que en verdad deseaba el trabajo. Si solo él supiera que después de eso me había enamorado como una idiota de él, tal vez su forma de pensar sobre mi cambiaria, o tal vez me tomaría más respeto al comprender que aun con mis sentimientos nunca intente seducirlo teniendo más posibilidades que cualquiera al vivir prácticamente con él por estos años. Pero definitivamente no era algo que le pudiera contar. Eso sería un secreto de por vida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Cuatro **

—*—

*-_C-pov-*_

Después de un buen rato charlando y viendo que empezaba a oscurecer, regresamos a la casa y el ambiente se notaba más tranquilo y relajado, ahora no se sentía solo esa relación jefe-empleada, sino que ahora había algo más, algo como amigos, la confianza había aparecido y no solo la necesaria para el trabajo pues esa ya la teníamos, si no la que te daba la certeza de que podías contar con alguien en cualquier momento. Yo estaba más que satisfecha, estaba absolutamente consiente de que nunca podría tener una relación sentimental con Terry, pero si por el contrario podía conseguir al menos su amistad, era en verdad algo maravilloso.

La semana transcurrió rápidamente, ya hoy era sábado y pronto terminarían mis clases y marcharía rápidamente hacia la casa de Terry y arreglarme para el coctel. En el transcurso de los días las cosas en verdad habían cambiado, ahora que nos trabamos con más confianza, ambos charlábamos en más ocasiones y de más cosas importantes de nuestras vidas, o incluso de cualquier tontería, Terry en verdad era un excelente conversador y sabia escuchar a los demás cuando había que hacerlo.

Su mejor amiga Paty, una chica bastante encantadora pero con demasiada energía para mi gusto, había pasado el martes a la casa por mí, para darme mi regalo de cumpleaños, convenció a Terry de que me dejara salir con ella, pues su regalo estaba afuera, él acepto y me vi siendo arrastrada a un fabuloso Porsche amarillo con el que minutos después estábamos en uno de los centro comerciales más caros de la ciudad.

El regalo de Paty consistía en llenar mi armario de ropa nueva, visitamos todo tipo de tiendas en las cuales ella pago una cantidad impresionante de dinero, además también me compro zapatos y accesorios, acepte todo a la fuerza pues ella se puso como loca cuando me había dispuesto a pagarle por las cosas. Cuando le conté que acompañaría a Terry al coctel de nuevo me arrastro pero esta vez a una peluquería, donde me hicieron todo tipo de tratamiento en el cabello y me lo cortaron un poco, además me aconsejaron como peinar mi cabello para la ocasión del sábado y que se viera adecuado con mi vestido.

Al final Paty me había dicho que me vistiera como lo hacía en la calle durante mi trabajo con Terry y aunque yo le dije que si me vestida más discreta era por temor a molestarlo, ella me había asegurado que no había ningún problema, así que desde ahí empecé a usar mi ropa normal y a soltarme el cabello dentro de la casa. Y había tenido razón, el mismo Terry me había dicho que me veía mucho mejor así y que no le molestaba para nada mi atuendo, así que sintiéndome más cómoda conmigo misma en el trabajo, estaba empezando a estar dentro de la casa como lo hacia fuera de esta.

Salí de la universidad lo más rápido que pude pues pasaban las seis y el coctel era a las ocho, tenía el tiempo exacto para llegar a la casa arreglarme y salir, estaba pensando seriamente en comprarme un auto, en ocasiones como esta sería realmente útil.

— ¡Candy!— sentí que me llamaron, me gire y vi a una de mis compañeras de clase acercarse a mí, era lo único que me faltaba, Eliza no paraba de hablar, llegaría a casa mas tarde de lo previsto— Quería pedirte un favor—

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora Eliza? Estoy algo apurada—

— No tardaremos nada, solo me gustaría que me explicaras el último punto del que hablo el profesor hoy—

— Eliza en verdad estoy apurada y ese punto es bastante largo, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien más? O si quieres el siguiente sábado te lo explico todo—

— Está bien, en verdad estás impaciente— dijo algo disgustada y se giró— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estoy soñando o Gabriel dejo escapar los ángeles del cielo!— yo fruncí el ceño ante la estúpida frase— Candy, mira nada más que hombre— yo me gire y vi a mi compañera con la boca abierta y casi babeando, seguí su mirada y entonces la comprendí, con ropa informal y con una expresión completamente despreocupada venia Terry acercándose a nosotras— ¡Viene por mí! ¡Estoy segura!— exclamo Eliza mientras se arreglaba el pelo

— Hola Candy— dijo Terry saludándome sorprendentemente con un beso en la mejilla y pasando por alto a mi compañera, Eliza me miraba con los ojos desorbitados— Vine a recogerte para llevarte a casa, no quiero que tengas que hacer todo apurada—

— Gracias Terry, no tenías por qué haberte molestado— sentí que Eliza carraspeo a mi lado

— Candy ¿No presentas?— abrí mi boca para responder, pero Terry se me adelanto

— Mucho gusto, Terrence Grandchester, un amigo de Candy— dijo algo cortante y sin darle la mano, yo abrí los ojos asombrada _¿Amigo?_

— Eliza Legan y el gusto es completamente mío— ella le dio una mirada coqueta pero Terry de nuevo la ignoro— Candy, no me habías dicho que tenías amigos tan guapos—

— No sabía que tenía que decirlo— le dije simplemente, me fastidiaba tener que presenciar semejante coqueteo frustrado por parte de Eliza

— ¿Nos vamos? Se nos hace tarde— me pregunto Terry

— ¿Van a salir?— volvió a preguntar la chismosa de Eliza, yo rodé los ojos

— Algo así— respondió Terry, y me jalo de la mano sin siquiera despedirse— Que insoportable tu compañera— me dijo cuando ya estábamos en el auto, yo solo asentí

— ¿Amigo?— le pregunte luego de un silencio

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?— respondió simplemente

— No, pero, pensé que te presentarías como mi jefe—

— Candy, eso déjalo para las horas de trabajo, ¿Te moleta que seamos amigos?—

— De nuevo no, pero no sabía que lo fuéramos—

— No pensé que esas cosas se tenían que decir, ¿No se supone que son obvias?— yo guarde silencio, la verdad con él no podía esperar que algo fuera obvio— pero ya lo sabes, somos amigos, así que por favor, fuera del trabajo trátame como uno— yo lo mire en silencio por unos segundos, él seguía sin ninguna expresión importante

— Claro, no hay problema— dije al final y esta vez él me sonrió

Llegamos a la casa y Dorothy me tenía preparado algo liviano para comer, pues no nos daría mucho tiempo de cenar y aunque íbamos a un coctel, con los solos bocadillos no iba a resistir el champagne sin emborracharme, así que ella amablemente me tenía preparado algo para mí, se lo agradecí ínfimamente y luego de comer me dirigí a mi habitación y de nuevo con ayuda de Dorothy me cambie, maquille suavemente y me hice un pequeño peinado en el cabello, el cual me habían enseñado en la peluquería que me llevo Paty y que consistía en medio recoger mi cabello en una media cola, dejando atrás la mayor parte suelto para no dejar mi rostro muy recargado y poder lucir los pequeños accesorios sin problema.

A las siete y media de la noche estuve lista y al salir a la sala para encontrarme con Terry, lo vi de pie esperándome, completamente despampanante y sexy, su traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata lo hacían ver realmente bien, además su cabello estaba un poco más peinado de lo normal, pero aun mostrando su rebeldía acostumbrada. En cuanto me vio me dio una mirada de arriba abajo y luego se acercó a mí sonriendo.

— Estás realmente hermosa— dijo cuando tome su brazo

— Gracias, tú también estas muy bien—

— No tanto como tú, creo que esta noche a quien van a acosar es a ti, voy a tener que estar pendiente todo el tiempo o te van a secuestrar— comento en broma, yo reí

— Te agradecería que estuvieras al pendiente de mí, pero no por miedo al secuestro, sino porque nunca he ido a un evento como este y temo decir o hacer algo que te ponga en ridículo— dije mientras salíamos hacia el auto, esta vez usaríamos el _Mustang _de Terry el cual era para ocasiones especiales

— Tonterías, no veo que podrías hacer para ponerme en ridículo, por el contrario voy a ser la envidia de todos al llegar con una mujer como tu del brazo— dijo cuando ambos estuvimos en el auto, yo me sonroje

— No hace falta que hagas tantos comentarios para hacerme sentir bien, pero en verdad Terry, puedo caerme, pisar a alguien o derramarle el champagne a alguna mujer sobre el vestido— comente horrorizada— tú no tienes idea de cuan torpe puedo llegar a ser y si estoy nerviosa será mucho peor— el rio

— Primero que todo, no hago comentarios para hacerte sentir bien, digo la verdad, y segundo, no te vas a caer, ni vas a pisar o derramar nada a nadie, tal vez a mí, pero no voy a enojarme contigo por eso— comento riendo, últimamente lo veía reír mucho— no te preocupes Candy, voy a estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, por si no lo recuerdas, yo si estoy al tanto de tu torpeza, varias veces te has caído o has dejado caer cosas en la oficina, así que voy a tener que cuidar que no te ropas algún hueso— comento en broma, pero yo me sonroje al recordar esos sucesos— Deja de preocuparte, estoy bromeando, no va a pasar nada, pero igual estate tranquila, yo te cuido—

— Gracias— dije simplemente pues no sabía que más decir, tal vez en verdad mi torpeza me haría decir algún comentario vergonzoso

Llegamos al dichoso lugar y mi corazón se aceleró, era verdad cuando le decía que jamás había estado en un evento como este, así que no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer cuando entráramos. El _Valet Parking_ me abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudo a salir, cuando estuve fuera del auto y de pie frente a él, lo vi examinarme de arriba abajo y luego me guiño un ojo mientras sonreía. Terry se acercó y para mi sorpresa me tomo de la cintura mientras le daba las llaves del auto al chico de manera fría y hasta grosera, además le advirtió que tuviera mucho cuidado con el auto y que no quería ni un solo rayón, el chico completamente intimidado subió al auto y se lo llevo para estacionarlo.

Luego Terry empezó a caminar arrastrándome hacia el salón y yo di un suspiro nervioso cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta.

— Relájate Candy, solo actúa normal, nadie va a morderte o algo por el estilo— yo sonreí y suspire de nuevo para calmarme, Terry sonrió y me guio dentro del salón

Cuando estuvimos dentro, las miradas de inmediato se posaron en nosotros, y era de esperarse, Terry era uno de los más reconocidos e importantes empresarios del país y su asistencia era muy aclamada por todos, pues según me había contado en el transcurso de la semana, en estos eventos es donde algunos aprovechaban para acercarse a él y tratar de agradarlo para conseguir algún favor o simplemente su amistad, ya que deseaban estar en el círculo importante, pero Terry me había dejado claro que la mayoría eran personas detestables y que él siempre trataba de deshacerse de ellos educadamente lo más rápido posible.

Saludamos a unas cuantas personas y de nuevo Terry me presento como una amiga, no como su asistente, algunos si sabían quien era yo pues eran socios suyos o amigos, pero al menos la mayoría de ellos eran agradables y ya habían tratado conmigo anteriormente, así que no me sentí tan incómoda luego de un rato.

— Hola Terry— saludo una voz a nuestras espaldas

Ambos nos giramos y vimos a Niel, era el dueño de una empresa que estaba rumbo a la quiebra y el cual había tratado de asociarse con Terry para salvar su patrimonio, pero él se había negado pues Niel estaba atado al vicio del juego y la bebida y eso lo había llevado a hipotecar todo lo que tenía bajo su nombre, así que lastimosamente su empresa ya no tenía salvación y aunque se uniera con Terry no habría forma de salvarla, por el contrario le traería complicaciones a la propia empresa de Terry. Lo peor de todo es que el tipo había estado coqueteando conmigo desde el primer momento en que nos cruzamos, me había incluso hecho un par de invitaciones a salir las cuales negué todas y él se había manifestado claramente molesto por mi rechazo. En este momento incluso aun me miraba con coquetería, yo puse una expresión seria.

— Niel, no pensé verte aquí— dijo Terry tranquilamente

— Ya vez, aun me tienen en cuenta en estos eventos… Candy, estas hermosa como siempre, pero esta noche lo estas mucho más— dijo tomando mi mano libre, pues la otra estaba tomada del brazo de Terry y me dio un beso en el dorso, yo forcé una sonrisa, gesto que Terry noto

— Gracias— dije simplemente

— ¿Cómo va tu empresa?— pregunto Terry y pude notar que fue para distraer la atención de Niel de mí, internamente se lo agradecí

— No puedo decir que muy bien, pero ha mejorado un poco, he podido pagar unas cuantas hipotecas y salvar otras tantas propiedades, así que voy por buen camino—

— Me alegro— dijo Terry de nuevo

— ¿Acaso ustedes están saliendo?— pregunto mirándonos significativamente

— No, solo somos amigos— dije, él alzo ambas cejas

— ¿Amigos?—

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?— pregunto Terry y esta vez se notó disgustado, Niel encogió los hombros

— No, no tiene nada de malo— luego volvió a tomar mi mano— ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?— me pregunto, yo en un gesto de incomodidad, apreté mas mi agarre al brazo de Terry

— Gracias, pero no se bailar— mentí, pues aunque lo hacia horrible, si sabia como hacerlo

— Yo te enseño—

— Niel— dijo Terry de nuevo con vos fría— te esta diciendo que no sabe bailar ¿Nunca te enseñaron a no incomodar a una dama?— Niel frunció el seño, pero luego relajo su expresión y sonrió aunque forzadamente

— Claro, discúlpame Candy—

— No hay problema— dije más aliviada

— Bueno, entonces me retiro, tengo que saludar a alguien— dijo Niel y se marchó, yo inmediatamente lance un suspiro de alivio

— Gracias Terry— le dije

— ¿Te ha molestado anteriormente?— pregunto de nuevo molesto

— Un par de ocasiones me ha invitado a salir, incluso me ha esperado afuera de la universidad con la intención de llevarme a la casa, pero me negué y saque cualquier disculpa, ese tipo me pone nerviosa—

— ¿Te sigue?— pregunto frunciendo el ceño

— No, solo lo fue en una ocasión, pero cuando nos encontramos no pierde oportunidad para invitarme— él se quedó callado

— Ven, vamos a saludar a Charlie— dijo Terry y ambos nos acercamos a su socio

La velada continúo y no tuvimos mucho inconveniente, yo había tomado solo un par de copas así que no había hecho ningún ridículo, ya pasaban las once de la noche y Terry me había prometido marcharnos en unos veinte minutos más. En estos momentos él se encontraba hablando de negocios con unos socios sobre un par de asuntos importantes, así que yo solo escuchaba en silencio, un mesero se me acerco y me entrego una copa.

— Yo no he pedido nada—

— Lo se señorita, el caballero de allá se la envía— dijo girándose para mostrarme a la persona pero no había nadie— Que raro, ahí estaba. Puedo regresarla entonces— dijo el chico confundido

— Esta bien, déjela— le dije simplemente y la tome en mis manos jugando con ella un rato, luego decidí tomar un poco pues ya pronto nos iríamos, una copa mas no me haría tanto mal, aunque esta me supo un poco más amarga que las otras así que preferí no beber más, pasados diez minutos Terry aun hablaba con sus socios, y yo empezaba a sentirme mareada, me maldije por eso, no debí de haber tomado más, ahora estaba viendo algo borroso— Terry— lo llame en voz baja para no molestar— saldré un momento al mirador a tomar aire— le dije simplemente, no quería que supiera que me había mareado

— Está bien, no te tardes mucho, ya casi termino aquí y nos vamos— yo asentí y camine en dirección al mirador

La noche estaba bastante bonita, el cielo estaba despejado y se podía ver claramente la luna y las estrellas, inspire un par de veces para tratar de sentirme mejor, al menos ya pronto nos iríamos y podría tomar algo para quitarme este malestar, cerré los ojos un par de veces y cuando los abrí vi mucho más borroso que antes y me sentí más mareada, no podía haberme emborrachado solo con tres copas de champagne, deje la copa medio vacía sobre el grueso barandal y me agarre de él fuertemente, antes de caerme sentí una mano en mi cintura, ilusionada rece porque fuera Terry.

— ¿Mareada?— me pregunto una voz que sentí lejana, gire mi rostro para ver quién era y forcé mi vista todo lo que pude

— Niel— logre articular pesadamente

— Nunca debes aceptar bebidas de extraños— de nuevo sentí su voz lejana pero comprendí perfectamente lo que pasaba, él había sido el que me había enviado la bebida y había puesto algo en ella, el miedo me invadió pero no pude siquiera moverme— No te preocupes Candy, yo te cuido— no escuche más, todo se volvió negro


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Cinco **

—*—

*-_T-pov-*_

Estaba por fin terminando la noche, estaba desesperado por irme a casa y descansar, tanta conversación de negocios me tenía aburrido, no sé cómo estos hombres no paraban de hablar sobre empresas aun en días de descanso, era realmente frustrante tener que prestarles atención y participar en su charla. Cuando vi conveniente dar la charla finalizada, me disculpe y me despedí de ellos retirándome a buscar a Candy, que ya llevaba bastante rato en el mirador, de camino me encontré con Charlie quien al igual que yo, estaba muerto del aburrimiento.

— ¿Ya te libraste?— me pregunto

— Eso creo, a no ser que tú me entretengas, estoy yendo por Candy que está en el mirador y así poder irnos—

— ¿Candy? Eso realmente me sorprende, ya no es más Candice— insinuó, yo me encogí de hombros

— Las cosas cambian— dijo simplemente, él sonrió con malicia pero lo ignore

— Vamos, te acompaño, tomare un poco de aire y luego sacare alguna excusa para también poder irme, Sandra no pudo acompañarme esta ocasión y sin ella es muy aburrido estar aquí— Sandra era la novia de Charlie. Yo asentí y ambos nos dirigimos al mirador

Cuando llegamos al amplio lugar no divisamos a nadie, se me hizo bastante extraño pues Candy no se habría ido a otro lugar sin decírmelo y mucho menos exponiéndose a hacer algún ridículo, como ella decía. Estaba a punto de girarme para regresar y buscarla adentro, cuando escuche ruidos en la parte del fondo del mirador y con un mal presentimiento corrí hasta el lugar, con Charlie pisándome los talones. El sitio está un poco oscuro.

La sangre me hirvió cuando vi lo que pasaba, arrinconada en la parte más oscura del balcón tenia Niel a Candy mientras le subía el vestido que ya iba a media pierna y la tocaba y besaba desagradablemente, no lo dude ni dos segundos y me lance contra él separándolo de ella y dándole un golpe certero en el rostro, estaba muriendo de rabia, y lo peor de todo es que yo le había prometido que la iba a cuidar y a mi descuido pasa semejante barbaridad. En cuanto separe a Niel vi a Candy empezar a caer inconsciente al suelo, asustado rápidamente la tome en brazos y la recosté en una de las sillas del mirador.

— ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando?!— Exclamo Charlie sosteniendo a Niel que pretendía regresarme el golpe pero se estaba cayendo de borracho, yo sacudí un par de veces a Candy para tratar de despertarla, pero todo fue en vano

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!— le grite, pero no me respondió nada

— Está tan borracho que ya no puede ni hablar— comento Charlie, efectivamente Niel no podía ni mantenerse en pie correctamente

— Pero para tratar de abusar de Candy si tiene los cinco sentidos— comente con ira

En ese momento muchos de los invitados habían salido a ver lo que pasaba, Charlie rápidamente les explico lo que sucedió pues yo no tenía cabeza para decir nada, estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar a Candy pero seguía inconsciente, luego vi a Charlie llevar a Niel a algún lado, el imbécil no nos seria de mucha ayuda ahora, no podía ni hablar.

— ¿Bebió mucho?— me pregunto preocupada Julieta, la esposa de Robert uno de mis socios de confianza

— Es imposible que esté borracha, no tomo más de tres copas en toda la noche, la última vez que la vi estaba completamente bien— le explique

— Terry, déjame revisarla— me dijo Leonard Martin, él era uno de los mejores médicos de la ciudad, tenía el hospital mejor equipado de Los Ángeles, rápidamente me hice a un lado para darle espacio— Esta drogada— dijo rápidamente— Al parecer usaron una droga que está de moda últimamente, han llegado casos similares al hospital, la usan mucho en la calle para hace robos o violaciones, no tiene efectos secundarios pero estará inconsciente por un rato más, tal vez cuando despierte presente dolores de cabeza, así que deberías llevarla a casa y cuando despierte dale mucha agua o té y que guarde reposo por un rato, con eso debería estar bien, pero si algo pasa llámame o llévala a un hospital, mantenla vigilada aun cuando despierte por si acaso— yo asentí

— Esta copa estaba en el barandal del mirador— dijo Robert trayendo una copa de champagne algo vacía, Leonard rápidamente la tomo, la olio y luego metió el dedo en el contenido, llevándoselo luego a la boca

— Si, la drogaron— afirmo

— ¿Donde esta Niel? No hay que ser muy inteligentes para saber que él fue el culpable— dije disgustado

— Charlie lo llevo a otra habitación, pues esta tan borracho que se quedó dormido, no te preocupes Terry— dijo Robert— nosotros nos haremos cargo, lleva a Candy a descansar, con el informe de Leonard que es médico y la prueba de la copa, y nosotros como testigos tendremos suficiente y no habrá necesidad de que la tengas aquí por más tiempo, luego si quiere puedes poner la demanda personalmente— yo asentí y tome a Candy en brazos saliendo del lugar bastante molesto

Julieta y Robert me acompañaron a la salida y llamaron al Valet para que trajera mi auto rápidamente, acomode a Candy en el asiento del copiloto le ajuste el cinturón y luego de agradecerle a Robert y su esposa arranque a toda velocidad hacia la casa. De camino llame a Dorothy para contarle y para que estuviera despierta y me ayudara con Candy, cuando llegue ella estaba esperándome en la puerta.

— ¡Dios mío!— Exclamo cuando baje a Candy del auto

— La llevare a mi habitación, tráele algo de ropa para que la cambies— dije entrando en la casa y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras a mi cuarto, ella no lo dudo ni dos segundos y la vi tomar el camino contrario al mío

Entre en mi habitación y con cuidado corrí las sabanas y acosté a Candy en mi cama, le quite los zapatos, los aretes y el collar para que estuviera más cómoda y luego de que Dorothy llegara salí dándole unos minutos de privacidad para que le cambiara la ropa. Una hora después Candy aún continuaba inconsciente y Dorothy y yo vigilándola todo el tiempo.

— Hare algo de café, no sabremos cuanto va a tardar en despertar así que será mejor ayudarnos a estar despiertos con algo— dio Dorothy

— Vete a dormir Dorothy, yo me hago cargo—

— De ninguna manera, Candy es como mi hija, así que bajare y hacer ese café para los dos y tú no vas a discutirme— yo sonreí y asentí, esta vez ella era la que daba las órdenes

Cuando Dorothy salió me senté en el bordo de la cama junto a Candy, no lo resistí y le pase la mano por el cabello acariciándolo suavemente, en verdad ella era bastante hermosa, aunque estaba inconsciente, se veía bastante bien con el semblante tranquilo y la respiración acompasada, no sé cómo demonios podría alguien tratar de hacerle algo malo a alguien como ella. Apreté fuertemente los dientes al recordar al imbécil de Niel besándola y tocándola por todas partes, podía asegurar que el mandito había tenido el privilegio de ser el primero en tocarla, y si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, Niel habría llegado muchísimo más lejos, mañana a primera hora haría un par de llamadas y me aseguraría de que el desgraciado pagara por su falta.

Una mujer como ella tenía que estar en un pedestal y con la suficiente vigilancia para que nadie inadecuado la tocara, era insólito que alguien como él la ultrajara e intentara abusar de ella, Candy era la mujer más inocente que yo había tenido el gusto de conocer y _jamás_ merecería recibir trato semejante. Luego de la conversación que había tenido con ella en la pizzería hace un par de días, en verdad había reflexionado mucho mi vida y mi opinión sobre ella se había elevado incontablemente. Ella me había abierto los ojos.

Candy había hablado con tanta madurez y sensatez que me dejo anonadado, jamás había escuchado a una mujer expresarse como ella ni tener semejantes ideales tan importantes y mucho menos con veintiún años. Tengo que reconocer que me había sorprendido cuando me dijo que era virgen pero ahora que lo pensaba, era de esperarse, Candy era inocente, tenía un fuerte carácter pero aun así sus pensamientos eran nobles y me parecía excelente que no fuera la típica chica que se acostaba con un hombre solo por experimentar. Ella era respetable.

De verdad, comparado con ella yo era un desastre y un frívolo y aunque nunca me molesto que me calificaran así, luego de hablar con ella empecé a sentirme molesto conmigo mismo por haber tenido en mi cama a tantas mujeres sin valor y por no haber buscado una mujer que en verdad valiera la pena. _Una mujer como ella_. Ahora que la miraba ahí acostada sonreí ante la ironía, esa habitación no la había pisado nadie, nunca había llevado a ninguna mujer ahí y era bastante gracioso que ahora que había pensado en fijarme en otro estilo de mujer diferente, en alguien como ella, estuviera precisamente Candy acostada en mi cama, era la primera mujer aparte de Dorothy que solo lo hacía para limpiarla, que entraba a esta habitación.

Pase mi mano por su rostro y le acaricie la mejilla, su piel era en extremo suave y cremosa, nunca había tocado una piel como la suya, era realmente fascinante que ella nunca hubiera estado con nadie, Candy era completamente pura, seria increíble tener una mujer como ella a mi lado, que fuera solo para mí y aunque estaba siendo egoísta pues yo había estado con muchas mujeres, la idea se me hacía sumamente tentadora, tener a alguien que fuera tal cual era ella, que no le importara mi dinero, ni mi posición, que no buscara en mí solo placer y que estuviera dispuesta a darme amor, porque ahora se me hacía curioso, desde la conversación con ella me habían entrado fuertes ganas de saber si yo también estaba hecho para el amor, si había alguien ahí afuera que me pudiera amar y que yo pudiera corresponderle de igual forma. Alguien que me enseñara a amar.

De repente una idea tal vez descabellada, pero muy tentadora se me cruzo por la mente, ¿Y si lo intentara con ella? ¿Si era Candy esa persona que podría enseñarme lo que era el amor? Definitivamente ella era una mujer increíble y para mí sería muy fácil estar a su lado, ella era el tipo de mujer que me había dispuesto a encontrar, era hermosa, noble, desinteresada, con carácter pero inocente, aunque mi pregunta ahora era ¿Estaría ella dispuesta a tener algo con alguien como yo? Si no había encontrado a alguien adecuado todos estos años ¿Por qué podría ser yo esa persona que ella esperaba? Ella ya me conocía, sabía mi historial y según su forma de ser, dudo mucho que me considere como un posible candidato. Aunque tal vez si le demostraba que había cambiado, si de alguna forma la pudiera conquistar mostrándole que estaba realmente dispuesto a cambiar mi estilo de vida, tal vez si tenía alguna oportunidad de que ella se fijara en mí después de todo.

Pase de nuevo mi mano por su mejilla y me emocioné cuando la sentí moverse, me incline un poco hacia ella aun con mi mano en su rostro y la vi moverse de nuevo mientras despertaba, de repente retiro mi mano de su cara y empezó a forcejear conmigo y a gritar mientras me empujaba y me daba un buen golpe en el rostro.

— ¡Aléjate Niel, aléjate!— dijo sentándose aun desorientada, yo apreté mi mandíbula por la rabia, él maldito imbécil me las pagaría

— ¡Candy! Shh, soy yo, Terry, clámate— dije tratando de tomarla por los hombros pero ella seguía luchando conmigo— ¡Candy cálmate!— ella paro en seco y me miro aturdida, luego abrió más los ojos y miro alrededor algo perdida

— ¿Terry?— pregunto confundida

— Aquí estoy Candy, ya paso—

— ¡Terry!— ella me tomo desprevenido y se lanzó contra mí aferrándose fuertemente con sus brazos en mi cuello y enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la abrece con una mano por la cintura y acaricie su cabello con la otra, se sentía muy bien tenerla en mis brazos— ¿Dónde estamos?— me pregunto con la voz en un susurro

— En casa, estas en mi habitación—

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué paso con Niel?— pregunto cautelosa

— Robert se iba a hacer cargo de él, hoy mismo podre una demanda— ella se separó bruscamente de mí y la vi ponerse pálida

— ¿Demanda? ¿Es que acaso él me…?— no termino de hablar

— No, tranquila, no pasó nada, afortunadamente llegue a tiempo— dije acariciando su cabello otra vez

— Gracias— me dijo sinceramente, luego me miro y abrió los ojos asustada— ¡Hay Terry!—

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunte también asustado

— Te pegue— dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi mejilla con su mano suavemente— Perdóname, pero recuerdo que lo último que vi fue a Niel entonces me asuste cuando desperté. Lo siento mucho, te deje la cara marcada— su mano permanecía sobre mi rostro, yo sonreí

— No pasa nada Candy— dije apoyando mi mano sobre la suya

— Gracias, de verdad gracias— repitió

— No me lo agradezcas cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, él muy miserable te drogo y cuando llegue al mirador estaba intentado abusar de ti— Candy me miro asustada— No te preocupes no llego a mayores— luego la vi mirar su atuendo y sonrojarse, yo sonreí, ya sabía que estaba pensando— fue Dorothy quien te cambio, yo espere afuera— ella me miro y sonrió aliviada

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio por un tiempo, ella aún tenía su mano en mi mejilla y yo aún tenía la mía sobre la suya, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra y la verdad era mejor así, el ambiente se sentía muy cómodo y relajado. Pero la puerta nos sobresaltó cuando Dorothy la abrió de golpe y entro con una bandeja con café y té, se alegró mucho cuando vio a Candy despierta y se acercó a abrazarla animadamente.

— ¿No te duele la cabeza?— le pregunte luego de que se tomara un té y de que Dorothy saliera a llevar la bandeja a la cocina y a descansar por fin

— Un poco, pero no es demasiado fuerte—

— Recuéstate de nuevo y trata de dormir Leonard me pidió que te vigilara así que vas a quedarte aquí lo que resta de la madrugada—

— No es necesario Terry esta es tu habitación y tu…—

— Silencio, harás lo que te digo— le dije de manera autoritaria, ella me miro, sonrió y asintió aun riendo. Claro, me olvidaba que a ella no la intimidaba como a los demás, esa era otra buena cualidad para agregarle

— Que vergüenza, después de todo si hice el ridículo— comento luego de unos minutos

— No seas tonta Candy, eso no fue ningún ridículo, él que si hizo más que el ridículo fue Niel, si antes nadie quería prestarle apoyo para su empresa, ahora mucho menos lo harán— le dije y recordé las llamadas que tendría que hacer más tarde

— ¿Qué hora es?— pregunto

— Como las cinco de la mañana—

— ¡Oh por Dios! Terry has estado despierto toda la noche— exclamo asustada

— No sería la primera vez, de todos modos ni siquiera tengo sueño— dije la verdad, había estado sumamente preocupado por ella, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en dormir

— Yo no puedo evitar sentirme adormilada, siento que los parpados me pesan— claramente se notaba el esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerse despierta

— No te obligues a no dormir, acuéstate y duerme— dije acercándome a ella y obligándola a acostarse en la cama, no puso mucha resistencia y a los pocos minutos cayo dormida, yo la mire por unos segundos de nuevo, comprobando que si estuviera durmiendo tranquila, ella suspiro y balbuceo algo que no entendí, acerque mi rostro un poco más al suyo para tratar de escuchar mejor

— Terry— dijo suavemente— Gracias— yo sonreí como un imbécil, hablaba dormida y lo mejor de todo, es que estaba soñando conmigo. Definitivamente ella tenía que ser para mí. Dándole un beso casto en la mejilla me retire al sofá, ahí pasaría lo que quedaba de la madrugada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Seis**

—*—

*-_C-pov-*_

Me desperté sintiéndome muchísimo mejor, había tenido un sueño placentero y había dormido demasiado bien después de la horrible noche que había pasado, abrí los ojos acostumbrándome a la luz del día y revise la habitación lentamente, estaba sola, lo más seguro es que Terry estaría abajo desayunando o haciendo algo importante, aunque no creo que este en la oficina, hoy es domingo y ni loco pisa ese lugar los fines de semana, a no ser estrictamente necesario.

Me levante estirándome un poco y luego de arreglar la cama baje al primer piso directo a la cocina, para mi sorpresa, Terry estaba sentado en la barra de la cocina tomando café y hablando tranquilamente con Dorothy.

— Hola Candy— saludo Dorothy cuando me vio

— ¿Cómo estas?— me pregunto Terry

— Bien, ya no me duele la cabeza— él sonrió

— Te serviré el desayuno— hablo de nuevo Dorothy

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?— me pregunto Terry

— Tengo que hacer un par de trabajos de la universidad ¿Por qué?—

— Pensaba invitarte a ver una película en la sala esta tarde, pero entonces si quieres podemos hacerlo en la noche— yo me quede estática ¿Me estaba invitando a ver una película? _¡Dios, esto sí que era un sueño!_

— Claro, ¿Por qué no?— comente simplemente tratando de esconder un poco mi emoción— En cuanto termine con los trabajos te busco— él asintió

— Bien, yo tengo un par de llamadas importantes que hacer, debí haber llamado más temprano, pero me quede dormido, nos vemos más tarde— y salió de la cocina, yo mire el reloj de la pared y pasaba la una de la tarde,_ Vaya, había dormido bastante _

Luego del desayuno me retire a mi habitación y me puse a hacer mis trabajos, no eran muy difíciles así que no tarde tanto en terminar, cuando los tuve listos, organice un poco mi habitación pues la tenía algo descuidada, acomode un par de libros que habían tirados por ahí, cambie las sabanas de la cama y sacudí un poco, aunque aparte de Dorothy, que era la concierna y encargada oficial de la limpieza de la casa y la única aparte de mí que dormía aquí, habían unas cuantas personas más que le ayudaban en la tarde con la limpieza o algunos días con los jardines, yo no dejaba a nadie arreglar mi habitación, y no era porque no me gustara que entraran, o por desconfianza, pues Dorothy entraba cuando quería, si no que no me gustaba sentirme inútil, con papá siempre era yo la que arreglaba todo, así que por lo menos acá no me costaba nada hacer mi cuarto sin problema.

A eso de las cinco de la tarde cuando termine todo, salí a buscar a Terry para decirle que ya estaba libre y si quería podíamos adelantar la peli ahora y así poder ir a descansar temprano, lo encontré sentado en la biblioteca con un libro y bastante concentrado, suspire discretamente, se veía tan hermoso como siempre, en verdad ese hombre era perfecto.

— ¿Terminaste?— me pregunto cuando noto mi presencia

— Si, venía a decirte que si quieres podíamos ver la película ya, así nos retirábamos a dormir más temprano—

— Me parece bien— dijo poniendo un separador en la página que leía y cerrando el libro— ¿Qué quiere ver?— me pregunto cuando estábamos en la sala

— ¿Podría ser alguna comedia? Creo que no estoy de humor para películas de terror o tragedia—

— Claro, tengo un par aquí, escoge la que quieras— me paso unas cuantas y escogí la que más me llamo la intención

Pasamos un rato bastante agradable, los dos no paramos de reír en todo el transcurso de la película y creo que nunca había visto a Terry de tan buen humor y riendo tan abiertamente, definitivamente la comedia había sido la mejor opción. Estaba empezando a sentirme cada vez más cómoda con Terry, lo sentía más como un amigo que como un jefe y eso tal vez podría ser peligroso para mí, si me encariñaba más de lo que ya estaba o me acostumbraba mucho a estas cosas, cuando él consiguiera a la persona indicada y la trajera a vivir aquí iba a tener mi corazón hecho pedazos, y no me quedaría más remedio que marcharme, no sería capaz de vivir bajo el mismo techo de la persona que amo mientras lo veo compartir su vida con la mujer que él _si_ ama.

Porque yo estoy convencida de que aunque Terry diga no creer en el amor, algún día su opinión cambiara, es solo que aún no llega la mujer correcta. Y tal vez eso es lo que pasa conmigo, tal vez yo continuo enamorada de Terry porque la persona indicada para mí aun anda dando vueltas allá afuera y no se ha decidido a venir por mí. Y sinceramente espero que siga dando vueltas, porque por ahora, me siento muy bien así como estoy, compartiendo lo poco que puedo obtener de Terry y guardando buenos recuerdos como el de hoy.

Luego de la película habíamos cenado en la cocina, él en verdad nos tenía sorprendidas a Dorothy y a mí pues siempre comía solo o salía a cenar afuera con su familia, sus amigos o alguna mujer de turno, en cambio estos últimos días no había salido ni una sola vez y había decidido, desayunar, almorzar y cenar siempre con nosotras en la cocina. Pero no podía quejarme, eso era algo maravilloso. Luego de comer ayude a Dorothy con la cocina y cada uno se fue a su habitación a dormir.

El lunes fue igual que siempre, el inicio de semana siempre era algo tedioso y con mucho papeleo por arreglar, me habían llegado un par de fax de uno de los socios de Terry y otros archivos importantes de una sede de la empresa en New York, ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo y como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre Terry nos había acompañado a Dorothy y a mí en la cocina a almorzar, luego regreso a su oficina pues hoy estábamos esperando la visita de una importante inversionista que había pedido reunirse exclusivamente con Terry para tratar un par de asuntos.

— No sé porque Susana no puede reunirse con Charlie o Robert— comento Terry con fastidio— Detesto hablar con esa mujer— bufo

— ¿Por qué?— la pregunta salió sin que la pensara— Perdón, no es algo de mi incumbencia— pues aunque nuestra relación había mejorado, ahora estábamos trabajando, no debería tomarme tantos atrevimientos

— Somos amigos Candy, además es solo una tontería, me molesta Susana porque es demasiado lanzada e insinuadora, las cosas se vuelven bastante irritantes cuando empieza a mesclar el trabajo con otras cosas, nunca se concentra lo suficiente y siempre habla con doble sentido, es irritante— yo sonreí

— Pero ya deberías estar acostumbrado ¿No? Todas hacen lo mismo, además nunca te había visto quejarte por eso— él frunció el ceño pero de nuevo no me intimido

— No me habías escuchado quejarme porque antes no teníamos la suficiente confianza para hablar sobre el tema, pero siempre me molesto que las mujeres se portaran como aves de rapiña ante carne fresca— yo volví a reír por el comentario— y te equivocas en algo, no todas hacen lo mismo, tú eres la excepción— de inmediato me sonroje, si solo él supiera que era una simple mascara y que me moría por intentar algo con él— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— dijo serio

— ¿Qué es?—

— Se que voy a sonar bastante arrogante pero, ¿No me consideras atractivo? ¿O es que no soy tu tipo? ¿Puedes explicarme porque en ese asunto no eres igual a las demás? Y no es que me moleste, para nada, antes me haces sentir mas tranquilo cuando estoy contigo, pero siempre he tenido esa duda en la mente— yo sentí mi cara caliente, debía estar fuertemente sonrojada ¿Qué le iba a decir?

— Bueno pues…— tartamudee— sería imposible decirte que no eres atractivo, sería una mentira— dije encontrando un poco de valor y control para no mostrarme muy nerviosa— sabes perfectamente que todas las mujeres te consideran realmente guapo y yo no soy la excepción a esa regla, para mí también estas bastante bien— _Demasiado _bien— el punto no es que no seas mi tipo ni nada por el estilo, sino que simplemente no está en mi forma de ser el lanzarme a los hombres como una gata desesperada— lo escuche reír por mis palabras— yo no soy buena para coquetear y tampoco lo he hecho nunca, creo que me vería ridícula haciendo tal cosa y además nunca se me ha cruzado semejante tontería por la cabeza—

— ¿Significa que no es por mí en particular? ¿Qué a ti no te molestaría tener una relación con una persona como yo? ¿Serias capaz de tener algo con alguien igual a mí? Conmigo por ejemplo— pregunto mirándome fijamente y yo sentí un nudo en el estómago, debía relajarme o me descubriría

— ¿A que te refieres con alguien como tu exactamente?— intente salirme por la tangente

— Alguien con mi forma de ser y con el historial que tengo con las mujeres— explico— alguien que se vanagloria de no creer en el amor y que ha tenido muchas aventuras y ninguna relación seria, ¿serias capaz de enamorarte de alguien así?—

— No sé a qué quieres llegar— dije algo nerviosa pero igual iba a responderle con la verdad— pero no entiendo por qué hablas de ti mismo como si fueras algo menos, como si por haber cometido un par de errores no tuvieras la oportunidad de encontrar alguien que te quiera. Pero la respuesta es sí, si sería capaz de estar con alguien como tú, porque considero que si esa persona está dispuesta a cambiar de corazón y está abierta a la opción de cambiar su idea sobre el amor, yo puedo demostrarle que el amor si existe y no tendría inconveniente en amarlo con todas mis fuerzas— creo que tal vez me emocione un poco con mis palabras pero de alguna forma estaba aprovechando esta charla para darle a entender que yo sería la persona indicada para estar con él, para amarlo y enseñarle a amar y para dejarle claro que no encontraría alguien más dispuesto a recibirlo sin ninguna clase de internes como yo

— Vaya, como siempre me dejas sin palabras— dijo serio de nuevo— en verdad eres todo una joya valiosa— yo sonreí y me sonroje un poco por su calificativo— Candy yo…— el timbre sonó interrumpiéndolo, yo mire la hora en mi reloj e imagine que la persona que tocaba era la Susana

— Debe ser la señorita Marllow, voy a abrirle— dije simplemente y salí, no se a que habrá venido toda esa charla pero por ahora no podría descubrir el motivo, no era bueno dejar a las personas esperando y la mujer que tocaba la puerta era un socio importante

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a una mujer de unos treinta años bastante refinada y elegante, parada muy derecha frente a la puerta, traía una gabardina negra hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, y yo me sentí con calor solo de verla, ¡estábamos en pleno verano! Traía zapatos negros de tacón alto, el cabello rubio suelto y muy maquillada para mi gusto, pero aun así se notaba el dinero que tenía por encima, y los aretes de diamante gritaban lo caros que eran.

— Buenas tardes, ¿Usted bebe ser la señorita Marllow?— ella me miro con arrogancia, yo me mordí la lengua para aguantar mi molestia, odiaba cuando tenía que tratar con personas como ella, pero no me podía quejar, era mi trabajo

— Si, ¿Esta Terry?— dijo cortante

— Si señorita, sígame por favor— respondí igualmente cortante y la lleve hasta la oficina, esta vez no toque la puerta si no que cautelosamente la abrí y asome primero mi cabeza para hablar con Terry

— Ya llego— dije suavemente, lo vi suspirar y tomarse el cabello en un claro signo de nerviosismo

— Hazla pasar, al mal paso darle prisa— dijo y yo sonreí luego regrese afuera

— Puede pasar señorita Marllow— ella no respondió, ni siquiera me miro, rápidamente se metió a la oficina mientras se arreglaba el cabello

Media hora después y calculando que ya deberían haber acabado la charla de negocios, le pedí a Dorothy que preparara café y alistara unas galletas para llevarlas a la oficina de Terry, siempre hacia lo mismo cuando hacían reuniones en la casa y a Terry nunca le había molestado, por el contrario siempre me agradecía la atención.

Tome la bandeja con cuidado de no derramar el contenido y me dirigí a la oficina de Terry, entre de nuevo sin tocar pues con la bandeja en las manos me era un poco difícil además la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada, cuando entre fue un milagro que no dejara caer la bandeja derramando el contenido. Susana se había quitado la gabardina pues esta estaba en el piso junto al escritorio y debajo no traía nada más que un muy provocador conjunto de lencería color rojo, estaba prácticamente encima de Terry quien permanecía aun en su silla y a quien no le podía ver la expresión pues todo lo que mis ojos veían era el trasero de Susana cubierto solo por una tanga de hilo dental demasiado atrevida. Ella se había girado cuando me escucho entrar y tenía una expresión de fastidio.

— ¡Lo siento! La puerta está abierta y yo… perdón— dije rápidamente y salí como alma que lleva el diablo de la oficina directamente hacia la cocina, tenía que tranquilizarme, no podía largarme a llorar en un momento como este y hacer una escena delante de todos

Cuando Dorothy me vio llegar más pálida de lo acostumbrada me pregunto qué había pasado, cuando le conté lo sucedido lanzo una maldición que pocas veces se le escuchaban y me sirvió un poco de té para calmarme. Aunque yo nunca le había contado a absolutamente a nadie mis sentimientos por Terry, sé que Dorothy lo sabe, ella es bastante perceptiva y vive conmigo, pasa casi todo el tiempo a mi lado así que era obvio que lo había notado y aunque nunca me hablo de ello yo sé que estaba al tanto y sé que ella me daba su apoyo en todo, aunque a fin de cuentas, no sé en qué me podía apoyar, si Terry y yo no éramos nada.

Cuando me tome el té me sentí mucho más relajada, al menos no me había puesto a llorar y no había hecho una escena ante nadie.

— Gracias— le dije a Dorothy

— No tienes por qué agradecérmelo, entiendo cómo te sientes— yo la mire seriamente, pero luego desvié la mirada— sé que no me lo has dicho, pero también sé que sospechas que estoy al tanto, eres demasiado obvia, aunque creas que lo escondes bien, incluso a veces me pregunto cómo es que él no lo ha notado, se cree muy inteligente pero a la larga es solo un tonto— dijo riendo

— Antes debes agradecer al cielo por eso Dorothy, si se entera sería fatal para mí— ella negó con la cabeza

— Son un par de tercos, despistados y obstinados—

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunte al no comprender

— A nada, olvídalo, no me hagas caso— yo la mire de nuevo seria

— ¡Dorothy! ¡Dime que quieres decir!—

— ¡Nada Candy, Nada!— dijo riendo

— ¡Dorothy, dímelo!— estaba a punto de armar un berrinche cuando vi a Terry aparecer en la cocina, se veía apresurado, nervioso e incluso disgustado

— Candy, lo que viste no fue…— comenzó a decir atropelladamente

— Terry— lo corte y agradecí a Dios que mi voz saliera tranquila— no tienes que darme explicaciones, antes discúlpame por entrar así de improvisto, no era mi intención molestar— él frunció el ceño, luego miro a Dorothy, ella no dudo ni dos segundos en salir dejándonos solos

— No digas tonterías Candy, no es para nada lo que parecía— dijo llevándose una mano al cabello— Susana me tomo por sorpresa, luego de que terminamos de hablar de negocios se levantó de improvisto y se desvistió lanzándoseme encima, justo ahí llegaste, pero te juro que no estaba haciendo nada— yo le creí

— Terry— dije mirándolo sería— no hace falta que me des explicaciones, te creo, pero en verdad no es necesario— él bufo frustrado

— ¡Si es necesario!— yo alce una ceja al no comprender

— ¿Por qué?— Terry guardo silencio unos segundos

— Porque… porque yo te había prometido que iba a cambiar, te había dicho que ibas a ver la verdad en mis actos y entones llegas justo en un mal momento y no quiero que pienses que hable solo por hablar, y que te dije todo eso por cortesía—

— Te creo Terry, en serio, es solo que me puse algo nerviosa cuando encontré a Susana así y no vi mejor opción que irme—

— Debiste haberte quedado, fue casi imposible librarme de ella, no entendía las palabras con cortesía así que creo que fui algo brusco con ella y se me fue un poquito la mano en los insultos— dijo frunciendo el ceño y regresando la mano a sus cabellos— tal vez luego de esto ella piense mejor si quiere continuar asociada con nosotros, pero la verdad ya ni me importa, tener una socia como ella es un peligro para mi salud— yo reí por sus palabras

— Pero ella es una socia importante Terry— dije algo preocupada, él se encogió de hombros

— Lo sé, pero tampoco es indispensable, hay muchas más personas que están interesadas en unirse a mí, así que si se va, rápidamente la podre reemplazar por otra persona, incluso pueda conseguir alguien mucho mejor que ella—

— En eso tienes razón, el señor William llamo la semana pasada y me dejo todos sus datos, tiene un gran interés en asociarte contigo—

— Ahí lo tienes, es más, luego llámalo y comunícalo conmigo, si después de hablar con él, lo encuentro más interesante e importante que Susana, seré yo mismo el que deshaga la sociedad con ella—

Horas más tarde me había comunicado con el señor William Mac Gregor y luego de cruzar unas palabras con él, Terry había pasado a conversar por un buen rato, cuando terminaron de charlar, Terry tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro y una expresión de complacencia infinita.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunte curiosa pues su rostro tan complacido se veía en pocas ocasiones

— Es bastante interesante lo que me propone, William se acopla más a nuestra empresa e incluso nos da más beneficios que la propia Susana, quede de enseñarle unos informes de la empresa y él hará lo mismo con la suya, nos sentaremos a verlos personalmente y entonces hablaremos más en serio de negocios— yo sonreí

— Eso es estupendo—

— Si, aunque tendré que viajar por cuatro días a New York, pues a William le es imposible, además la sede de NY es la que tengo que mostrarle— guardo silencio unos segundos y luego me miro— ¿Me acompañas?— yo abrí los ojos sorprendida

— ¿Cómo?—

— ¿Qué si me acompañas?—

— Pero tengo universidad—

— Son solo cuatro días Candy, saldríamos mañana martes y llegaríamos a más tardar el viernes en la noche, no vas a faltar el sábado a la universidad—

— No se Terry—

— Vamos Candy, así conoces un poco— yo lo mire y luego sonreí

— Está bien, voy contigo— él sonrió

— Perfecto, imprime los informes y prepara tu equipaje, esta vez yo me encargo de las reservaciones de avión y del hotel, así nos dará tiempo suficiente para hacer todo— yo asentí

— Okey, entonces voy a imprimir todo ahora mismo— dije y salí hacia la oficina

Tenía el tiempo muy justo para buscar los informes, imprimirlos y hacer mi maleta, pero si Terry me ayudaba con la reservación del viaje entonces no habría problema. En verdad estaba emocionada por este viaje y tuve que controlarme para no haberle gritando un _"si quiero"_ cuando me pidió que lo acompañara, sería la primera vez que viajaría con Terry y que él personalmente me lo haya pedido me ponía muy feliz.

Además, el asunto de Susana también me tenía contenta, en verdad yo había mal interpretado todo y Terry había mantenido su palabra ante la idea de cambiar y no fijarse más en ese tipo de mujeres, eso me daba esperanza, además él se estaba portando tan diferente conmigo que aunque no quería, era imposible no hacerme ilusiones, tal vez después de todo yo si tenía alguna oportunidad con él. O tal vez yo estaba perdiendo el juicio definitivamente. _¡A la mierda con todo!_, dejaría de pensar tanto en los motivos que Terry tuviera para portarse así conmigo y mejor aprovecharía cada momento al máximo sin estarme preocupando por las razones de nada, viviría los momentos que él me estaba permitiendo a su lado y en el futuro cuando todo terminara no me lamentaría más, antes guardaría todo como un bonito recuerdo, aunque fueran solo de amistad.

Para la hora de la cena yo ya tenía los informes listos y en sus respectivas carpetas, además había hecho la mitad de mi maleta y lo que me faltaba era muy poco, Terry ya había hecho las reservaciones de avión y de hotel, durante la comida no me había contado en donde nos hospedaríamos pero la verdad tampoco le había preguntado mucho sobre el tema, estábamos más concentrados en los papeles que teníamos que llevar y en que no nos faltara nada importante para la reunión con William. Luego de comer y de verificar que los papeles importantes estuvieran preparados, cada uno se retiró a su habitación a terminar de empacar y a dormir, nuestro vuelo salía a las nueve de la mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Siete**

—*—

*-_C-pov-*_

A la mañana siguiente estuvimos puntuales en el aeropuerto, yo estaba un poco nerviosa pues nunca me había gustado mucho volar, siempre me daba una sensación de vacío cuando me subía a un avión y por más corto que fuera el viaje, siempre estaba ansiosa.

— ¿Nerviosa?— me pregunto Terry cuando ya estábamos sentados en su avión privado y teníamos los cinturones abrochados, yo solo asentí

— Siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando me subo a un avión, es inevitable—

— Si quieres puedes dormir, así no sentirás muy pesado el viaje—

— No, es peor, porque me imagino que va a pasar algo malo mientras duermo y no me daré cuenta de nada— Terry soltó una risita

— Insisto, eres increíble Candy, cada día me sorprendes más— yo iba a replicar pero de inmediato el avión empezó a moverse y yo pegue un pequeño brinco en mi lugar, Terry me agarro desprevenida y tomo mi mano dándome un pequeño apretón para que me tranquilizara

— Calma, es solo la turbulencia del despegue, pronto pasara— dijo con voz calmada, yo le sonreí y apreté su mano en agradecimiento

Pero luego de la turbulencia nuestras manos siguieron unidas, él no aparto la suya y yo no aparte la mía, tal vez lo hizo para darme tranquilidad durante el vuelo, pero como había dicho antes, no iba a pensar más en esas cosas, dejaría que todo pasara natural y no me mataría buscando explicaciones. El resto del viaje fue realmente calmado, pero cuando por fin llegamos a NY yo suspire aliviada y tuve que luchar contra el impulso de arrodillarme y darle un beso al suelo, cuando bajamos del avión, tal vez el ser tan torpe y estar tantas veces tirada en el suelo me había hecho tomarle un cariño especial. Yo reí levemente ante mi estúpida idea.

Llegamos al hotel y aunque nunca antes había estado ahí, sabía que era el preferido de Terry para hospedarse cuando iba a NY, pues yo personalmente había hecho anteriormente las reservaciones en este mismo lugar cuando él había viajado por negocios. Pero me quede realmente sorprendida cuando Terry en la recepción pidió las llaves para la suite presidencial la cual compartiríamos _los dos_.

— Terry, no era necesario que me incluyeras a mí también en la suite yo puedo quedarme en cualquier otro cuarto—

— Candy, deja de quejarte por todo, la suite es lo bastante amplia y tiene las suficientes habitaciones para los dos, ¿Para qué quieres otro cuarto cuando ahí hay espacio de sobra? Mejor apresúrate y vamos porque en un par de horas tenemos que reunirnos con William y aún tenemos que desempacar— no me dio tiempo ni de decir media palabras, pues me estaba arrastrando dentro del ascensor con el botones pisándonos los talones

Nunca había estado en una "habitación" tan impresionante, en verdad era mil veces más grande que el apartamento que había compartido hace más de dos años con una compañera de la universidad antes de conseguir el trabajo con Terry, él había tenido razón, el lugar era muy amplio y tenía un par de habitaciones en las que no solo cabíamos nosotros, sino que dos personas más podrían quedarse y estaríamos perfectos. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo de detallar nada, pues empecé a desempacar y guardar mis cosas para tener todo listo antes del mediodía cuando tendríamos la famosa reunión con el señor William.

A las doce del día partimos hacia las instalaciones de la empresa de Terry en NY, compartimos palabra con un par de personas y Terry hablo con su delegado oficial en esa sede para saber cómo iban las cosas y para informarle de la visita de William, pues no habíamos tenido tiempo de avisar con anterioridad y aparte de eso, a Terry le gustaba hacer algunas visitas sorpresa, todo para ver el desempeño de sus trabajadores en su ausencia.

La reunión con William fue estupenda, en verdad él era un socio mucho más interesante e importante que Susana y nos ofrecía muchas cosas que ella no, así que rápidamente firmaron un contrato para una nueva sociedad y con esto Terry podría prescindir de Susana sin problema. Almorzamos los tres juntos y hablamos un poco más de trabajo en el transcurso de la comida, luego a petición de William lo acompaños a su empresa y así veríamos un poco más lo que él nos había hablado con anterioridad. Nos presentó a un par de personas de su confianza y nos dio un pequeño tour por la empresa, que por cierto se notaba bastante productiva y emprendedora, definitivamente Terry esta vez había hecho una buena asociación.

También me había enterado por William que Niel estaba pagando unos días en la cárcel por lo que había pasado en el coctel conmigo, al parecer Terry le había montado una demanda y eso sumado a sus múltiples deudas con su empresa habían sido suficientes para tenerlo una temporada en prisión, la verdad no me dio lastima, se lo tenía merecido, si Terry no hubiera llegado a tiempo, sabrá Dios que hubiera sido capaz de hacer ese demente conmigo.

Estábamos en la zona de producción, donde habían muchas maquinas enormes y mucho ruido, así que cuando William recibió una llamada salió dejándonos solos unos minutos mientras continuábamos viendo cómo se realizaba ágilmente la producción de la empresa.

— Terry— hablo William regresando de su llamada— me ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente familiar, así que debo marcharme inmediatamente, pero ustedes quedan en su casa, pueden continuar dando el recorrido solos o si gustan pueden pedirle a alguien que los guie, todos están al tanto de su visita así que puede vagar tranquilos por la empresa, revisa todo y luego dime que tal te pareció ¿De acuerdo?—

— Ve tranquilo William, igual nos falta poco por ver, no hace falta un guía, nosotros recorreremos solos lo que queda, luego nos iremos, mañana nos reuniremos de nuevo contigo y hablamos— William sonrió

— Me parece estupendo, Hasta mañana Candy— dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla como despedida

— Entonces luego hablamos Terry, pueden ver lo que quieran— dijo y salió rápidamente del lugar

Nosotros continuamos viendo lo que nos faltaba que en verdad era muy poco, luego llegamos a la última parte que eran las bodegas, un lugar enorme donde habían muchas cajas y maquinas guardadas y almacenadas, todo en perfecto orden.

— Esta empresa en verdad es muy prospera, creo que ayudara mucho nuestra sociedad— dijo Terry mientras veía de cerca una maquina

— Tienes razón, además William se ve que es un buen jefe, tiene todo muy bien organizado y la propia empresa habla por sí sola de su manejo— él asintió

Sentimos un ruido y un par de risas en el gran lugar, así que ambos nos miramos algo intrigados, a ambos nos ganó la curiosidad y empezamos a caminar silenciosamente hacia donde provenían las risas. Ya más de cerca al lugar de los ruidos, llegamos a la parte delantera de la bodega donde estaban las maquinas más grandes, Terry se asomó con cuidado atrás de una máquina y luego giro de regreso a mí sonriendo con gracia.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es?— pregunte intrigada, Terry volvió a reír

— Velo por ti misma—

Con la misma cautela que él lo había hecho, mire atrás de la máquina y me quede con la boca abierta, una chica que se veía bastante joven y bonita, estaba sentada sobre una caja de la bodega, pero lo que me sorprendió es que estaba abrazada a un joven con apariencia un poco mayor que ella, el cual la besaba y acariciaba por todas partes. ¿Por qué rayos siempre me tenían que pasar estas cosas y justo en compañía de Terry?

— Vámonos— dije rápidamente sintiendo mi rostro arder por mi sonrojo, Terry se rio al verme

— ¿Estas segura que quieres salir? ¿Has notado por donde debemos cruzar para llegar a la puerta?— me pregunto divertido, y entonces lo note, tendríamos que cruzar justo frente a la pareja

— Bueno, pues ellos son los que están aquí haciendo esas cosas escondidos, si se avergüenzan no es mi culpa—

— ¿Y no has pensado que ellos van a creer que hacíamos lo mismo? Tú y yo aquí solos…— se quedó callado y no continuo, yo me sonroje de nuevo, era verdad, nadie creería que solo estábamos mirando la bodega

— Tendremos que esperar— justo en ese momento se escuchó que la chica lanzo un fuerte gemido, de nuevo sentí mi cara roja, Terry solo rio de mí— No me parece gracioso— dije mirándolo mal

— A mi si me lo parece, déjalos que se diviertan, los lugares públicos siempre son mas excitantes—

— ¡No quiero explicaciones!— chille en voz baja sintiéndome mucho mas sonrojada que antes, y de nuevo él volvió a reír

Las cosas en verdad se estaban volviendo incomodas, mientras pasaban los minutos, la pareja atrás de la maquina, gemía, jadeaba e incluso gritaba mas fuerte cada vez, además nos habíamos enterado hasta de sus nombres, él la había llamado Daisy y ella a el Tom, Terry tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al verme en semejante suplicio, jamás en la vida me hubiera imaginado en tal situación y mucho menos acompañada de Terry. Un fuerte grito me saco de mi ensoñación.

— Vaya esa chica si que tiene pulmones— se burlo Terry, lo estaba pasando en grande, la escena a unos metros de nosotros y mis sonrojos lo tenían muy divertido

— ¿Por qué rayos tardan tanto? ¿No tienen que ir a trabajar? ¿Nadie los espera en su casa? ¿No tienen otro sitio donde demostrarse sus… gritos?— Terry soltó una fuerte carcajada que tuve que callar lanzándome rápidamente contra él y tapando su boca con mis manos— Shhh nos van a escuchar— lo regañe en voz baja, él dejo de reír pero su sonrisa no se borró ni un minuto

— Es tu culpa Candy, no puedo evitarlo, si sigues haciendo esos comentarios tan… inocentes o poniendo esas caras tan graciosas, no puedo asegurarte que me quede callado— y como era de esperarse, me sonroje ¿En verdad estaba haciendo comentarios inocentes? _¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No podía estar actuando como una niña!_

— Deja de burlarte de mí Terry, sabes perfectamente que no soy la experta en el tema, pero aunque lo fuera es lógico que me incomode y más si tengo que presenciar una escena como esa mientras estoy acompañada— dije frunciendo el ceño, pero entonces ahí note que aún seguía demasiado cerca de Terry, pues aunque ya no le tapaba la boca tenía mi pecho pegado al suyo y mis manos en sus hombros. Me separe rápidamente, Terry lo noto y se puso algo serio

— Perdóname, pero es que te ves tan linda sonrojada que no puedo evitar molestarte solo para que te sonrojes, en verdad discúlpame, había olvidado lo incomodo que debe ser para ti esta situación— dijo riendo, pero  
esta vez era para tranquilizarme. _Un momento ¿Me veía linda? ¿Me había dicho que me veía linda?_— pero la verdad— continuo— según escucho a estos dos, van a estar ahí un rato— sonrió de nuevo gracioso, yo bufe— así que será mejor que o los ignores o te acostumbres— dijo sentándose en el suelo y palmeando a su lado para que lo acompañara

— Con esos gritos es imposible ignorarlos, no sé cómo es que toda la empresa no los ha escuchado, esa chica parece que en vez de disfrutar estuviera sufriendo— Terry volvió a reír algo fuerte

— ¡Silencio Terry! Tu que siempre eres tan serio y en esta ocasión que es tan necesario te largas a reír cada que puedes, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que guardes silencio?— le dije en broma

— Mantenme ocupado— me dijo ahora serio pero sonriendo de lado

— ¿Ocupado? ¿Cómo?— pregunte curiosa

— Así— dijo y me beso

_¡Me beso! ¡Terry me estaba besando!_, aunque no estaba segura si en verdad lo estaba haciendo o yo de plano estaba alucinando, pero no importaba, como pude lo abrace por el cuello y le respondí el beso, ya más tarde pensaría si había perdido el juicio o de verdad estaba pasando. Segundos después comprobé que era cierto cuando el aire me empezó a faltar, pero en cuanto me aleje un poco para tomar aire, Terry me tomo del cuello y me acerco de nuevo a sus labios besándome otra vez, ya más consciente de que en verdad estaba pasando, lo tome de las mejillas y lo bese con todo lo que tenía, jamás desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esta, olvidándome del lugar donde estábamos, de la pareja a unos metros de nosotros teniendo relaciones sexuales y de que él era mi jefe, me entregue por completo a ese beso.

Era el beso más fabuloso que había tenido en mi vida, y súpero por mucho a la idea que había creado en mi mente de cómo sería besarlo, en verdad, la realidad superaba la ficción, y Terry me lo estaba demostrando con creces, era un besador magnifico, de los pocos besos que yo había recibido, ninguno se había acercado ni de cerca a este. Mientras nosotros continuábamos besándonos y mientras nuestras lenguas se encontraban moviéndose con agilidad, un nuevo estruendo se escuchó en la bodega.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!— Escuchamos una voz de hombre gritar, rápidamente ambos nos separamos y miramos a todos lados para ver qué pasaba, pero no vimos a nadie— ¡Daisy, Tom! ¡Explíquenme!— entonces lo comprendimos, habían descubierto a la parejita en pleno acto amoroso— ¡¿Y qué esperan para vestirse?!— exclamo de nuevo la furiosa voz

Terry y yo discretamente miramos atreves de la máquina para ver que sucedía, desde donde estábamos no podían vernos, pero nosotros teníamos una vista privilegiada de lo sucedido.

— ¡Cayo, yo… puedo explicarlo!— empezó a hablar Tom

— ¿Explicar? Yo creo que esto no tiene explicación, claramente se ve lo que hacían— la chica estaba muda, a mí me dio algo de gracia, hace un par de minutos no paraba de gritar y gemir y ahora se había quedado sin habla. La persona que los había encontrado era la mano derecha de William, así que lo más seguro es que la pareja estaba en problemas serios— ¡Vístanse ahora mismo! Esto es una grave falta y van a tener una sanción muy grande, si no es que pierden sus trabajos— Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos horrorizados y empezaron a vestirse apresuradamente— agradezco a Dios que fui yo el que los encontró, venía a buscar al señor Grandchester y su asistente porque según el señor William estaban revisando la bodega, pero menos mal parece que ya se fueron. Sería terrible la imagen de la empresa ante el señor Grandchester nuestro nuevo socio, si fuera él, quien se encontrara con tremenda escena. ¡Son unos irresponsables!— dijo cuando ambos ya estaban decentemente vestidos, y salió dando gritos seguido de cerca por la pareja que se miraban asustados

Yo me reí, si la señora Elroy supiera que Terry si se había encontrado con la escena se moriría de un infarto, y justo eso me llevo a recordar el incidente de hace un rato entre Terry y yo, horrorizada por lo que había pasado y por no saber cómo actuar ahora, me levante rápidamente y trate de componer mi semblante.

— Sera mejor que nos vayamos, a esos pobres chicos les ira mucho peor si Cayo se entera que presenciaste la escena— dije sin mirarlo

— Si, tienes razón— dijo con voz seria pero no supe que cara tenia, pues seguía sin mirarlo

Con cuidado salimos de la bodega y esta vez fui yo la que agradeció a Dios que no hubiera nadie cerca, así que más tranquilos fuimos hasta el estacionamiento por el auto que Terry había alquilado para movilizarse en la ciudad estos tres días. El camino de regreso al hotel fue bastante incomodo, ambos estábamos en silencio y yo desvié mi atención todo el tiempo a la carretera aunque estaba consciente de la presencia de Terry a mi lado y de algunas miradas que me lanzaba de reojo en algunas ocasiones, pues yo estaba viendo todo por el espejo del auto y la cara de Terry me tenía intrigada, no tenía ninguna emoción importante, estaba serio pero no se notaba si estaba disgustado o algo más, no sabía que pensar, pero por mi parte, yo no mencionaría nada del beso, sería fatal para mi si él me decía la trillada frase _"fue un error"_.

Cuando llegamos al hotel de nuevo subimos en silencio, me disculpe con Terry y le dije que me iría a mi habitación a descansar, él no puso la más mínima objeción y al igual que desde hace un rato me retiré sin mirarlo, en cuanto entre en la habitación empecé a desvestirme para darme una ducha, necesitaba relajarme y estar un rato bajo el agua caliente era mi más pronta solución.

Media hora después de una como esperaba relajante ducha, salí del baño con un albornoz blanco propiedad del hotel, me pare frente al espejo peinando mis cabellos, y cuando pensaba quitarme el albornoz para vestirme con algo cómodo la puerta de mi habitación se abrió estrepitosamente haciéndome brincar del susto, cuando gire para ver que sucedía vi entrar a Terry quien caminaba rápidamente hacia mí.

— Terry… pero ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunte sorprendida

— Tenemos que hablar— me dijo con voz fría

— No hay nada que hablar— dije asustada

— No te hagas la desentendida, tenemos que hablar de lo que paso en la bodega—

— No pasó nada—

— ¡Claro que paso algo! ¡Nos besamos!— exclamo furioso

— ¡¿Y eso te da derecho a entrar así a mi habitación?! ¿Dónde demonios esta tu educación? ¡Pude haber estado desnuda!—

— ¡Mi educación me importa un carajo!— volvió a exclamar furioso— Necesito hablar contigo y llevas evitándome toda la tarde, no te has dignado a salir de esta habitación desde que llegamos, así que no me pidas educación, ¡Estas acabando con mis nervios!—

— ¡¿Yo acabo con tus nervios?!— Pregunte incrédula— ¡Eres tu él que ha acabado con mis nervios en estos años! ¡Y tú nunca me has visto entrar a tu habitación de esta manera!— Terry alzo una ceja. _¡Mierda hable de más!_

— ¿Y porque acabo con tus nervios?—

— ¿Por qué acabo yo con los tuyos?— le regrese la pregunta, él suspiro frustrado

— No te portes ahora como una niña Candy—

— ¡Entonces tú no te portes como un bárbaro!— él guardo silencio unos minutos

— Está bien, acepto que me pase un poco al entrar así a tu habitación— dijo al fin— pero necesito hablar contigo y ahora tú tienes que aceptar que me has estado ignorando— yo me puse sumamente nerviosa, no quería que viniera con cargo de conciencia a decirme que todo era un mal entendido y que lo debíamos olvidar

— Bien, acepto que te he evitado, pero no hay nada de qué hablar, el beso no fue nada— Dios debía castigarme severamente por tremenda mentira, y por decirle justamente lo que yo no quería oír, pero no sabía que más hacer. Terry de nuevo se puso serio y me miró fijamente

— Mientes— dijo simplemente

— No tengo porque hacerlo— volví a decirle nerviosa y maldije internamente no poder controlarme

— ¿Entonces no fue nada?— hablo de nuevo con la misma expresión seria

— Si, no fue nada—

— Está bien— _¡no, no estaba bien! ¡Estaba mintiendo! Y lo más tristes es que él lo había aceptado tan fácil _

Estaba esperando a que Terry diera media vuelta y saliera de mi habitación pero, como ya era su costumbre hizo algo que me tomo desprevenida, de un largo paso acorto un poco nuestra distancia me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta su pecho encerrándome en sus brazos y besándome con fuerza, al comienzo por la sorpresa empecé a forcejear con él, pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando de nuevo estaba respondiéndole y abrazándolo por el cuello, me sentí casi derretir con ese beso.

— ¿Este tampoco significo nada?— pregunto despegándose solo un poco de mis labios, aun podía sentir la calidez de los suyos rozándome y su aliento chochando contra mí. Solo alcance a negar con la cabeza— siempre tan terca— exclamo besándome de nuevo y de nuevo le respondí

Estuvimos besándonos por largo rato, la verdad ni siquiera sé si fue un solo beso o fueron varios, solo fui consiente cuando Terry se separó de nuevo solo un poco.

— No sé qué estas intentando hacer al mentirme, que por cierto lo haces tremendamente mal, pero voy a seguir besándote todo lo que sea necesario hasta que aceptes lo que es obvio _Candice_— yo fruncí el seño

— ¡No me digas Candice!— él soltó una pequeña carcajada

— ¿Vas a seguir diciendo que no pasa nada?... Candice—

— Terry— dije disgustada— ¿Primero puedo saber para qué quieres que lo acepte? ¿Ganas algo haciendo que lo reconozca? ¿O es que solamente te duele tu orgullo de macho que yo no te grite que fue el beso más fabuloso de mi vida? ¿Qué no te diga que para mí significo todo porque llevo anhelándolo casi desde que te conozco? ¿Quieres que te diga que si no lo reconozco es porque muero de miedo a que me respondas que fue un error? ¿Quieres que…?— no pude continuar, Terry me había callado con un beso

— Cállate Candy— me dijo cuando terminamos de besarnos— si sigues hablando como una histérica no vas a escuchar mi respuesta— yo lo mire seria— ¿Por qué quiero que lo aceptes?— repitió— porque había entrado decidido a decirte que estoy completamente enamorado de ti y que para mí también fue el beso más maravilloso que he tenido en la vida, quería que lo aceptaras para decirte también, que desde que decidí cambiar me di cuenta de que tú eras la mujer ideal para mí, porque desde que tuvimos esa primera conversación me hiciste ver lo ciego que estaba al tener a la persona mas valiosa bajo mi mismo techo y yo ignorándola como un imbécil, porque aunque había decidido conquistarte pensando en que eras la única que valía la pena, solo fue hasta hoy con ese beso que me di cuenta que te amo como un loco y que si me rechazabas estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible para que me correspondieras— yo abrí los ojos shockeada, no podía creer lo que Terry me estaba diciendo

— Yo… tu… Terry— él se rio

— Respira _mi amor_— dijo dándome un fugaz beso en los labios— pero ya que me has dicho la verdad y has aceptado que para ti si significo algo ese beso, puedes responderme… ¿Es cierto que lo habías esperado desde que nos conocemos?— yo suspire

— Si— dije al fin, no había caso negarlo

— ¿Me amas?— pregunto recargando su frente contra la mía, su voz salía casi en un susurro

— Te amo— respondí y el corazón se me acelero al decir esas palabras a alguien por primera vez

— No puedo creer lo imbécil que he sido— dijo dándome un beso fugaz en los labios otra vez— no puedo creer que hayas tenido que presenciar y atender a tantas mujeres sintiendo lo que sientes por mí, en vez de amarme deberías odiarme—

— Nunca sería capaz de odiarte Terry, te amo demasiado como para sentir algo diferente por ti—

— No merezco ese amor— dijo serio— pero aunque no lo merezca, ahora que sé que existe, no te voy a dejar libre— mi corazón de nuevo se aceleró— no voy a permitir que te alejes de mi lado Candy, porque yo también te amo demasiado y aunque me di cuenta tarde, aún estoy a tiempo de recuperar lo perdido. ¿Estas dispuesta a darme esa oportunidad?— me preguntó claramente nervioso

— Nada me haría más feliz— y esta vez fui yo la que lo beso

— Te juro que las cosas van a ser muy diferentes de ahora en adelante—

— Ya son diferentes— dije sonriendo

— Pero lo van a ser mucho más—


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas esta historia es una TRANSCRIPCION de la original de Yurika Cullen que muy amablemente ME PERMITIÓ ADAPTAR sus historias a los personajes de Candy Candy, y así compartir con ustedes su talento….espero le agrade tanto como las otras historias que su inspiración nos ha permitido disfrutas…**

**APRENDIENDO A AMAR**

By. Yurika Cullen

**Capitulo Ocho**

—*—

*-_C-pov-*_

De nuevo fui yo quien lo beso y él me respondió, de un beso suave pasamos a uno más fuerte y apasionado, sin pensarlo mucho metí mis manos bajo su camisa y empecé a acariciar su pecho, lo sentí suspirar y animada ante su respuesta continúe acariciándolo por su espalda y abdomen, me encantaba el cuerpo de Terry, aunque no era muy musculoso, tenía lo justo para hacerte perder el aliento con solo verlo o tocarlo. Él me empezó a responder las caricias metiendo sus manos entre el albornoz y aunque yo estaba consciente que debajo no tenia absolutamente nada no me importo, como le había dicho anteriormente a Terry, yo no había hecho este tipo de cosas con nadie, porque nunca había llegado la persona que yo estaba esperando, la persona que yo amara y la gran _coincidencia_ era que lo estaba esperando justamente a él y que era solo a él a quien amaba, así que no me importaba a que llegábamos luego de esto, si era con Terry, lo demás no importaba. Cuando él se percató de mi desnudez bajo el albornoz al tocar un pecho desnudo se petrifico y retiro rápidamente sus manos.

— Candy—

— No me vengas con discursos de porque no podemos continuar— le dije mirándolo seriamente— yo te había dicho que no había estado con nadie porque estaba esperando el amor ¿No? Porque esperaba a la persona indicada. Pues da la casualidad de que eres tu Terry, solo contigo puedo pensar en que eso pase—

— ¿Y si estas equivocada? ¿Y si yo no soy el indicado, el que esperabas?— pregunto serio

— Déjame a mi tomar esa decisión, deja que sea yo la que juzgue quien es o no el indicado y para tu información, para mí no puede haber nadie más que tu—

— Juro que eres todo una caja de sorpresas— dijo sonriendo— siempre sales con algo tan inesperado que a veces eres todo un misterio—

— No soy un misterio Terry, solo soy una mujer enamorada— él volvió a sonreír

— Corrección, eres _mi_ mujer enamorada, o al menos lo serás dentro de poco— y se acercó a besarme

Y entonces comprendí, que estaba hablando en serio, pronto seria su mujer, pronto Terry me haría verdaderamente una mujer y yo no podía estar más feliz porque fuera con él con quien pasara. Lentamente Terry me quito el albornoz dejándome completamente desnuda frente a él, sentí mi cara arder por el sonrojo y él como respuesta solo había sonreído y me había acariciado la mejilla dándome un beso suave en los labios.

— Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida Candy— dijo con voz ronca, de nuevo me sonroje

— Cállate Terry— dije avergonzada

— Acostúmbrate— dijo medio en regaño medio con gracia— de hoy en adelante lo vas a escuchar todos los días— dijo dándome un beso largo y húmedo en el cuello

— Tal vez si pueda acostumbrarme— dije riendo más animada. Pero no gustándome la situación de desventaja le quite la camisa a Terry y lo observe todo lo que pude

Terry con suavidad me guio hasta la cama y me deposito en ella, se quitó los pantalones y los bóxers mientras yo lo miraba sonrojada y se situó segundos después sobre mi haciéndome sentir su piel caliente y su gran excitación. Nos besamos y acariciamos por largo rato, las manos de Terry me tocaban cada rincón de piel haciéndome estremecer ante su toque, y poniéndome a suspirar y jadear constantemente, cuando sus caricias se hicieron más profundas e íntimas, me sentí algo nerviosa al comienzo pero luego olvide toda vergüenza posible y empecé a responderle de igual forma, haciendo que mis manos viajaran por su cuerpo y tocaran lo que quisieran.

Ante un impulso lo tome del cabello y baje mi cabeza hasta su cuello mordiéndolo con un poco de fuerza pero aun así sin hacerle daño. Terry soltó un gemido que me sorprendió y me hizo excitarme mucho más, pues había sido sumamente sexy, luego de un par de minutos de caricias, lo vi levantarse y separarse de mi lado.

— ¿A dónde vas?— pregunte con la voz ronca, él me sonrió de lado

— Calma— dijo y tomo sus pantalones sacando un preservativo del bolsillo. Al comprender lo que hacía, me relaje un poco y no pude evitar mirar todos sus movimientos, segundos después tenia a Terry de nuevo sobre mi besándome y acariciándome

Lo sentí entrar lentamente en mí y contuve la respiración unos minutos hasta que el dolor paso, Terry se quedó quieto por un tiempo luego de haber entrado por completo y cuando me vio soltar el aire empezó a moverse, un fuerte gemido se escapó de mis labios cuando empezó el vaivén, ahora podía comprender porque Daisy la chica de la bodega había gemido, jadeado y hasta gritado cuando estaba con ese chico Tom. No sé si Terry comprendió en que estaba pensando porque sonrió y me beso apasionadamente.

— Ahora entiendes— afirmo en mi oídio con voz ronca, luego de terminar el beso

— Completamente— dije jadeante y lo escuche reír, después Terry me regreso el gesto de hace un rato y me mordió el cuello haciendo que gimiera más fuerte que la vez anterior

Le cruce las piernas en la cintura y él aumento más el ritmo mientras tomaba mis manos y entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

— Te amo— me dijo cerca al odio

— Yo también te amo— le respondí jadeante

Minutos después sentí que el mundo giraba a mi alrededor y un nudo se me hizo en el estómago, abrace fuertemente a Terry por el cuello y lo bese para acallar el fuerte gemido que sentí iba a lanzar, al parecer a él le pasaba lo mismo porque me respondió el beso con fuerza y lo sentí estremecerse, cayendo minutos después a mi lado jadeando constantemente. Cuando nuestra respiración se regulo, Terry rodo conmigo en la cama quedando yo recostada a su lado con mi cabeza en su pecho y abrazándolo cariñosamente por la cintura, él tomo mi barbilla con su mano izquierda y levanto mi rostro cerca de él dándome un beso apasionado y cariñoso.

— ¿Cómo estas?— pregunto preocupado

— Bien— respondí simplemente mientras apretaba mi agarre a su cintura

— Candy— dijo mirándome serio— no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho hoy, el que me dieras esta oportunidad es realmente importante para mi, además saber que has guardado tanto tu primera vez y que soy yo tu elegido me sube un poco el orgullo— dijo riendo mientras me daba un beso fugaz— pero te juro que te voy a hacer la mujer mas feliz del mundo—

— Ya soy la mujer más feliz del mundo Terry, porque al igual que tú, luego de que después de tantas mujeres decidieras cambiar y estar con alguien como yo me hace feliz, ser la elegida me hace feliz —

— Candy, al lado de cualquier otra mujer tú eres increíble, ninguna se puede comparar contigo, nunca había estado con una mujer como tú, soy yo el que vendría a ser poca cosa para ti—

— Mejor dejémoslo en que ambos nos merecemos por igual, lo que importa es que cambiaste Terry, el pasado esta justo ahí— él sonrió

— Que acertado fue darte el anillo de mi abuela Elizabeth, de verdad no pude habérselo regalo a nadie más— yo mire el anillo en mi mano derecha y sonreí

— No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste cuando me lo regalaste— dije dándole un beso en el pecho

— Ahora sí que no puedes decir que no merecías llevarlo, eres la única que puede usar ese anillo y decir que es la indicada— yo sonreí y él me dio un beso en la frente— Creo que ya es hora de la cena ¿Qué quieres comer?— dijo luego de un rato en silencio

— Comida italiana estará bien— él asintió y dándome un beso fugaz se levantó para pedir servicio al cuarto

Cuando la comida llego decidimos comerla en la cama, pasamos un rato de verdad agradable compartiendo algo tan sencillo como una cena y después de darnos un baño juntos nos fuimos a dormir, de nuevo _juntos_. Los días siguientes en New York fueron igual de agradables, el segundo día habíamos visitado de nuevo la empresa de William y luego de contarle nuestra opinión sobre sus instalaciones y de felicitarlo sobre su manejo con ella, él le dio un par de _"concejos"_ a Terry que aunque no eran necesarios pues Terry también era un excelente empresario, igual los recibió con cortesía. También estuvimos en la sede de la empresa revisando un par de papeles y dando también un recorrido por las instalaciones para ver cómo iba todo, además para contarles a los trabajadores la nueva asociación con William.

El tercer y cuarto día fueron realmente estupendos, como ya habíamos terminado todos los asuntos de trabajo, Terry me invito a comer fuera y a dar un paseo por la ciudad pues yo no la conocía. Me sentí realmente feliz pues él todo el tiempo me tomaba de la mano y me abrazaba cariñosamente aun teniendo público, y eso era una gran muestra de cariño, pues él siempre había sido muy discreto con todas las mujeres que había salido, en cambio conmigo estaba siendo más abierto sin importar si mañana aparecía en las revistas alguna foto nuestra comprometedora.

A las seis de la tarde del viernes estábamos en el aeropuerto abordando de nuevo su avión privado rumbo a Los Ángeles, esta vez en el vuelo acepte dormir un poco, pero solo porque lo haría recostada en el pecho de Terry, y había funcionado, no había sentido nada pesado el viaje y había dormido tranquilinamente hasta llegar a Los Ángeles.

— ¡Oh Dios mío no lo puedo creer!— exclamo Dorothy cuando nos vio llegar tomados de la mano— ¡Por fin!—

— ¿Cómo es eso de "por fin" Dorothy?— le pregunte sonriendo al verla tan feliz

— Es que ustedes dos eran un par de obstinados, tercos y ciegos— dijo riendo— ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, cuando hacen una pareja tan perfecta, les juro que si en un par de días ustedes no recapacitaban, los iba a sentar como a niños chiquitos y les iba a dejar las cosas bien claras— Terry soltó una carcajada

— Parece que no hay necesidad de hacerlo Dorothy, pero te lo hubiera agradecido si hubieras tenido que recurrir a hacerlo, en verdad Candy es la mujer de mi vida— yo me sonroje pero sonreí

— ¡Solo porque fueron capaces de hacerlo solos, les preparare esas galletas que tanto les gusta!— Terry se acercó y la abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Definitivamente te aumentare el sueldo— ella lo miro serio

— ¡Ya me pagas demasiado!— y era verdad, Dorothy ganaba tres veces más que cualquiera que hiciera su trabajo, incluso yo ganaba demasiado por mi trabajo

— Tengo que mantenerte feliz Dorothy, si te vas, no tendré quien me haga esas exquisitas galletas—

— Eres como el hijo que nunca tuve Terry, además esta casa la siento como mía, sé que a Eleanor no le molesta compartirte conmigo así que pienso quedarte muchos años más—

Terry y yo nos retiramos a desempacar, yo tenía que alistar todo lo necesario para mis clases de la universidad así que tenía más trabajo que hacer, pero antes de siquiera abrir la maleta sentí la puerta abrirse estrepitosamente, me gire y vi a Terry entrar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Se te está haciendo una costumbre entrar así a mi habitación y asustarme de ese modo?— él solo sonrió

— Lo siento, pero es que, he estado pensando algo desde el avión y venía a proponértelo— yo lo mire seria

— ¿Qué cosa?—

— Múdate a mi habitación—

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? No es necesario Terry, me gusta mi cuarto—

— Te va a gustar más compartir el mío— dijo riendo y me guiño un ojo, yo me sonroje— Vamos Candy, si no lo haces por las buenas, entonces lo harás por las malas— dijo serio, pero era obvio que estaba pasando un rato agradable amenazándome, además yo estaba segura que era capaz de cumplir con su "amenaza". ¿Qué malo podría pasar? Total, vivíamos en la misma casa hace más de dos años, compartir una habitación no sería tan diferente ¿o sí? Definitivamente si sería diferente, pero una diferencia buenísima

— Está bien— dije riéndome y abrazándolo por el cuello— Muéstrame como es compartir habitación contigo—

— Claro que sí, empezare por mostrarte como es compartir la cama— y salió cargándome de la habitación

— ¡Terry!— exclame cuando entrabamos en la cocina, agradecí que Dorothy no se viera por ningún lado— ¡tengo que arreglar mis cosas para la universidad!—

— Te prometo que más tarde yo mismo te ayudo, por ahora, déjame demostrarte lo cómoda que es mi cama— no puse más objeciones, ¿Quién lo haría con esas promesas?

Después de tres horas de comprobar la comodidad de la cama de Terry, ahora _nuestra_ cama, él cumplió su palabra y me ayudó a organizar mis cosas para la universidad, incluso, empezó a "mudar" mis cosas a su habitación, ya que después apareció Dorothy convenientemente a ayudarle y en menos de una hora ya tenía todas mis cosas instaladas en la gran habitación principal.

A la mañana siguiente Terry se levantó junto conmigo y se empeñó en llevarme a la universidad e ir a recogerme, yo acepte sin reclamar pues la verdad me encantaba la idea de pasar más tiempo con el fuera de nuestro trabajo, y si ir por mí y llevarme era una buena excusa para verlo, entonces lo aceptaría.

Cuando llegamos, él muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudo a bajar, luego me abrazo por la cintura y me dio un beso en los labios el cual correspondí mientras cruzaba mis brazos por su cuello.

— ¡Candy, suéltale la lengua o te la vas a tragar!— de inmediato me separe de Terry quien reía gracioso por el comentario y gire hacia quien imaginaba nos había interrumpido… Archie

Mi amigo estaba parado a unos cuantos metros junto con Annie quien le dio un fuerte codazo por habernos interrumpido y me miraba con una clara expresión de "Discúlpalo, pero… más tarde me darás explicaciones", también pude ver a unos cuantos metros más, a Eliza que me miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, internarte me sentí bien y mi autoestima se elevó unos grados, ¿Cuánto no daría ella por estar en mi lugar? ¿Cuándo no darían muchas? Sonreí triunfal, por primera vez yo tenía algo que todas querían, pero _ninguna_ podría tener… a Terry.

Terry me abrazo mientras saludaba de lejos a Archie quien le regreso el saludo y luego fue arrastrado por mi amiga a sus clases, el celular de Terry empezó a sonar y cuando miro el identificador hizo una mueca.

— Ya se debió haber enterado— yo lo mire sin comprender, él solo me sonrió y contesto— Hola Paty— y entonces comprendí, de alguna forma Paty se había enterado de lo nuestro y estaba llamando a reclamarle por qué no había sido la primera enterarse, podría jurar que eso pasaría— Paty, apenas llegue ayer en la noche de New York— le explicaba Terry, si, había acertado, estaba reclamándole— ¿Cómo te enteraste?... ¿Cuál revista?... Ah sí, ya me imaginaba que saldría algo así… Está bien Paty, para la próxima serás la primera. ¿Sabes? Debo dejarte, estoy en una reunión importante te llamo luego, adiós— y colgó

— ¿Te hizo reclamos?— pregunte sonriendo

— Como era de esperarse— comento y suspiro— al parecer salimos en alguna revista y entonces ella se ofendió porque no se enteró por mí—

— Eso imagine— Terry se encogió de hombros

— ¿En que estábamos?—

— En que tengo que ir a clases— dije sonriendo con malicia, él suspiro

— Esta bien, ya entendí— dijo y me robo un beso fugaz— Vengo a recogerte a las seis y te invitare a cenar fuera— yo solo asentí, le robe un beso de la misma forma que él lo había hecho y me fui a mis clases

— ¡Candy!— exclamo Eliza cuando entre al salón, yo rodé los ojos, aquí venia el interrogatorio, esta chica era insoportable— ¿Cómo es que te veo besándote con el Ángel de la vez pasada? ¿No que eran amigos?—

— Las cosas cambian Eliza— dije simplemente mientras sonreía, _sí que habían cambiado_

— Vas a tener que enseñarme como conseguir un hombre como ese, ahora que lo veo, ¡Mike ya no tiene ningún valor!— exclamo refiriéndose a su novio— ¡Debe ser todo un dios del sexo!— volvió a exclamar y yo me sonroje, pero también sonreí… _¡no sabes cuánta razón tienes Eliza! _

Agradecí que el profesor llego o tendría a Eliza todo el día pegada a mi haciendo preguntas indiscretas y estúpidas, a la hora del almuerzo me reuní con Annie y como era de esperarse ella también me ataco con preguntas, pero al menos con ella estaba acostumbrada y no me molestaba para nada que preguntara, Annie se había puesto muy feliz cuando le conté que había empezado una relación con Terry y que me había mudado a su habitación. Ella por su parte me había dicho que aunque yo nunca dijera nada, se notaba muchísimo que estaba enamorada de Terry y que por eso ahora estaba feliz de saber que por fin estábamos juntos.

A las seis cuando por fin terminaron mis clases, guarde todo rápido y salí bastante animada pues Terry ya debía estarme esperando en la salida. Efectivamente cuando salí, él estaba recostado junto a su coche, con los brazos cruzados y unas gafas de sol negras, en verdad se veía condenadamente sexy, cuando me vio se giró hacia mí y me sonrió, luego me abrió la puerta del auto mientras me daba un beso en los labios al ayudarme a subir. Mi sonrisa estúpida apareció y ahí se quedaría por un buen rato.

—*—

Un par de meses habían pasado y la relación de Terry y yo cada día estaba mejor, habíamos tenido un par de salidas con nuestros amigos y habíamos podido juntarlos a todos, Annie y Archie se hicieron muy amigos de Paty y Ster, así que constantemente salíamos los seis juntos para cualquier parte.

Hoy habíamos decidido quedarnos en casa, pues los últimos tres fines de semana los habíamos pasado con sus padres o nuestros amigos y la verdad estábamos disfrutando de nuestra tarde de películas en casa, solo los dos. Hace un mes habíamos ido a visitar a mi padre, y aunque al comienzo a él no le había gustado el que Terry fuera unos pocos años mayor que yo, al final había aceptado nuestra relación aunque a veces miraba a Terry acusadoramente. Pero lo que si había sido una sorpresa para todos fue que mi papá y Dorothy, quien nos había acompañado a visitarlo, habían empezado también una relación y Dorothy había decidido quedarse con él en Lakewood, aunque la íbamos a extrañar mucho en casa y aunque Terry la había acusado porque ella le había prometido no dejarlo en muchos años, al final había sonreído y la había abrazado deseándole lo mejor, yo me sentí muy feliz pues papá llevaba muchos años solo y Dorothy seria la perfecta mujer para él.

Cuando regresamos a Los Ángeles, Terry me había sorprendido al tomar la decisión de vender la casa, pues la consideraba muy grande para nosotros dos solos y aunque yo estaba de acuerdo, no sabía que iba a hacer con su trabajo, pues él trabajaba en casa y hacia reuniones ahí mismo. Pero Terry había decidido que compraríamos un apartamento para los dos, con suficiente espacio para tener su oficina para trabajar todos los días, pero las reuniones y conferencias tendrían que hacerse de ahora en adelante en la empresa, a mí me gustó mucho esa idea, así que entre ambos buscamos un buen apartamento con el suficiente espacio para los dos y el trabajo de la empresa.

Y aquí nos encontrábamos, justo en el apartamento, sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo películas y comiendo todo tipo de dulces, pues a Terry le encantaban. Hace unas cuantas semanas en ese mismo sofá habíamos tenido una conversación importante, habíamos hablado del futuro, de _nuestro_ futuro, y ambos habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión, nos queríamos casar, pero _no _ahora, ambos estábamos jóvenes y aun teníamos mucho por aprender el uno del otro, yo aún no terminaba la universidad y él aunque ya era todo un empresario famoso aún tenía un par de cosas que hacer antes de pensar en matrimonio, además también queríamos disfrutar por más tiempo la etapa de novios y cuando estuviéramos listos daríamos ese gran paso, así que no podía estar más feliz, las cosas de verdad estaban funcionando.

— Definitivamente hicimos lo mejor en quedarnos en casa, hace mucho que no tenía una tarde tan tranquila— comento Terry yo lo mire y sonreí

— Si, aunque me agrada mucho salir con los chicos, también deseaba descansar un rato de las bromas de Archie y los acosos a los centros comerciales de Paty—

— Además, se me ocurre una idea bastante peculiar de cómo podemos estar más relajados— dijo acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en el cuello

— ¿Relajados? ¿Estás seguro que no estaremos más _agitados_?— pregunte sonriendo mientras empezaba a quitarle la camisa

— Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero vas a ver como después vas a quedar totalmente relajada—

— O agotada— continúe, el rio

— No, para nada agotada, por el contrario vas a ver, como vas a pedir más—

— Engreído— dije cuando le quite la camisa y empecé a darle besos por el pecho

— No, nada de engreído, sabes perfectamente que digo la verdad ¿O lo vas a negar?— dijo mirándome serio pero acompañando su expresión con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba

— Definitivamente no— dije riendo

— Eso está muy bien, sabes que no me puedes mentir y cuando lo haces, siempre encuentro las mejores maneras de sacarte la verdad— yo recordé lo que paso en New York

— Jamás me atrevería a mentir de nuevo, mucho menos a ti, soy testigo de tus artimañas—

— También te gustan esas artimañas— dijo riendo— pero no necesitas mentir para que las _use_ contigo—

— Terry— lo llame seria— ¿No tendrás algo de _ninfómano_?— dije desabrochando su pantalón. Últimamente hacíamos el amor cada que podíamos e incluso las horas de trabajo no se escapaban para demostrarnos nuestro amor

— Tal vez un poco, pero lo gracioso es que es solo contigo, y al parecer es contagioso, porque tú eres igual— dijo sacando mi blusa. Yo recordé las veces que lo había seducido, si _yo _Candy White seduciendo a un hombre, pero es que con Terry se me daba natural

— Bien, entonces tal vez yo también tengo algo de _ninfómana_—

— Y no sabes cómo amo que lo seas— yo reí

— Yo también te amo Terry Grandchester—

— Y yo a ti Candice White—

**FIN **


End file.
